Empezando mi historia
by cerezo-zorro01
Summary: Sera posible que puedas regresar de la misma muerte, con una nueva oportunidad de Vivir pero con una mision importante proteger a la Princesa que los ah revivido, de los demonios...Convivirian con la propia muerte y hasta confiarian en ella? En esta historia lo sabremos en que tanto podemos llegar por el amor verdadero.
1. Capitulo I El Comienzo de una nueva era

Capitulo Comienzo de una nueva era

.

.

.

Por fin todo acabo. Eso es lo que pensó una muchacha de mas o menos 17 años, de corta cabellera, de un estraño color rosa y ojos color Jade. Al final la cuarta guerra ninja, había acabado y con ello dejando como héroe a Naruto Uzumaki (quien contó con la ayuda de Sasuke Uchiha al final de la batalla con Kagura). Mientras todos los de nuestra Generación que también fueron participes en esta guerra, fueron atrapados por ese estúpido árbol a quienes les mostró un mundo supuestamente perfecto donde sus sueños se hacían realidad como lo llamaba ese idiota de Madara Uchiha, ya recorde al plan "Ojo de Luna". Esta Guerra causo la muerte de muchas personas importantes para todos incluso desde antes de que nosotros naciéramos.

Aunque esta guerra dejo algo bueno. Primero, todas las 5 aldeas pueden trabajar juntas como si fueran una sola nación.

Todo gracias a Naruto después de todo lo malo que le paso, de como lo maltrataron incluso golpearon, y podía haberse vengado de todos aquellos que lo lastimaron. Incluso yo le cause daño; él no lo hizo, lucho, se esforzó, entreno hasta desfallecer y logró ser reconocido no solo por nuestra aldea sino por todas las otras 4 aldeas y pueblos convirtiéndose en un gran Héroe.

Ademas cumplió con la promesa que me hizo de traer a Sasuke-kun a la aldea e incluso es capaz de lo impensable, como hacer que todos los bijūs cooperaran y ayudarán en esta guerra. Vaya, en que estoy pensando, acabo de darme cuenta y ni siquiera estoy pensando en Sasuke-kun.

?: Jajaja vaya, vaya sakurita apenas te das cuenta de eso.(Hablo alguien detrás de la espalda de Sakura)

Sakura: Tu (volteándose)

?: Si yo (con una sonrisa de superioridad)

Sakura: Que haces aquí? nosotros te destruimos (poniendo se en manera de ataque)

?: Cierto destruyeron mi cuerpo pero no mi alma.

Sakura: te lo volveré a preguntar que haces aquí? (apuntó de atacar)

?:Y donde es aqui?

Sakura: De que hablas estamos en ( bajo un poco la Guardia se dio cuenta q estaban en un lugar muy oscuro parecían unas ciudad q estaba en ruinas todo destruido y mirando detenidamente vio como un Castillo y en una torre de ahi había un reloj que estaba detenido)

?: Ya terminaste de inspeccionar?

Sakura: Donde estamos y porque me has traído aquí? (viendo a la persona q estaba a su lado volviendo a ponerse en Guardia)

?: jajaja jajaja te creí mas inteligente niña

Sakura: porque lo dices y de que te ríes responde lo que te eh preguntado.(frunciendo el ceño y a punto de atacar)

?:primero q todo yo no te e traído aquí. Acaso has olvidado como has llegado? (Lo pregunto con una media sonrisa)

Sakura: de que hablas?(respondió con otra pregunta)

? :Dime q es lo último que recuerdas Sakurita?

Sakura: porque me respondes con otra pregunta(molestándose)

?: Tu lo has hecho primero, ahora responde.

En ese momento Sakura volvio a bajar la guardia y empezó a recordar que había terminado la guerra. que después de terminar Naruto y Sasuke habían luchado donde casi mueren que gracias a ella que logró salir del Jutsu en que la metió Sasuke los curo e impidió la muerte de ambos aunque cada uno perdió un brazo . y despertaron a todos sus amigos de ese árbol que los mantenia en ese sueño que los kages y todos los ninjas agradecieron a ambos haberlos salvado. Después cada uno regresó a su respectiva aldea donde se dieron santa sepultura a los muertos en batalla y se agregaron muchos nombres a la piedra de los caídos. Que la Quinta maestra Hokage Tsunade-sama logró hacer dos nuevos brazos a sus mejores amigos. Y que Sasuke-kun se iba de la aldea a recorrer el mundo no sin antes no despedirse de ellos donde le pidió que la llevara con el donde el se negó pero le prometió volver. De ahí regreso a su casa donde aun vivía con sus padres en el camino paso cerca de ichiraku-ramen donde a lo lejos pudo apreciar que Hinata y Naruto entraban y se sentaban a comer juntos ver esa escena le causo una punzada en el pecho así que empezó a correr en dirección a su casa entrando sin prestarle atención a su madre que le estaba hablando y se fue a encerrar en su habitación, de ahí empezó a pensar en todo lo ocurrido en batalla y luego de un momento a otro estaba aquí.

Sakura: esto es un sueño susurro( aunque fue escuchado por su acompañante)

?: No, al menos no del todo.

Sakura: a que te refieres?

?: este lugar es nuestro lugar de origen, nuestra tierra donde nacimos, este lugar es llamado uh no fue llamado Milenio de plata.

Sakura: Milenio de plata(en el momento de haber pronunciado esas palabras el reloj de la Torre empezó a sonar captando Su atención y de un momento a otro todo a su alrededor desaparecía, giro su vista y vio que su acompañante también lo hacía y se dio cuenta que decía algo aunque no logró saber que era).

Despertó sobresaltada estaba en su habitación se toco la cabeza sin comprender q sucedió, miro por la ventana y se dio cuenta que ya estaba amaneciendo.

Sakura: acaso fue un sueño se pregunto mientras iba al baño a ducharse y cepillarse (mientras lo hacía pensaba en el extraño sueño pero por que le dio vuelta no sabía porque había soñado eso) cuando salio del baño se dio cuenta que había alguien en el balcón fue hasta allí y vio a Naruto sentado en la baranda viendo hacia las cabezas de los Hokages.

Naruto: Buenos días Sakura(volteando a verla)

Sakura: Buenos días Naruto (viendo lo aunque algo triste porque ya no la llamaba Sakura-chan acaso le había hecho algo o estaba molesto con ella) y a que debo tu visita tan temprano?

Naruto: eh venido porque la abuela Tsunade me envió a buscarte porque llegas tarde a la reunión y pensó que te sucedía algo (lo dijo lo más despreocupado)

Sakura: Que reunión? No sabía que hubiera alguna.

Naruto: que raro ayer te deje el recado con la señora Haruno (lo dijo rascándose la mejilla con un dedo)no te la dio?

Sakura: ahora q lo mencionas creo que eso era lo que me quería decir ayer que llegue pero no le preste atención

Naruto: ok entonces vamos, que nos deben estar esperando

Sakura: bien vamos (ambos empezaron a saltar de techo en techo rumbo a la oficina de la Hokage en el camino).

SaKura: Naruto (lo llamo y el volteo)

Naruto: Dime?

Sakura: sabes para que es la reunión?

Naruto: No, solo se que estarán todos los chicos

Sakura: ya veo gracias por la información

Naruto a la orden.

* * *

 **Soy nueva aquí y la verdad este es mi primer fic, por eso les pido si tienen alguna duda o llego a tener un error en mi ortografía haganmelo saber para corregir.**

 **Gracias**


	2. Capitulo II Reunion con la Hokage

En la Oficina de la Hokage.

.

.

.

Cuando Naruto y Sakura llegaron efectivamente se dieron cuenta que estaban todos sus amigos y también su maestro Kakashi-sensei y Yamato-sensei.

Naruto: vieja para que nos llamaste

Tsunade: Que no me llames vieja(dándole un puño en la cara y mandándolo contra la pared)

Naruto desenterrándose. Ay abuela, no tienes por que pegarme lo dijo con cara de niño regañado.

Tsunade: cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me digas vieja(aun muy molesta pero se tranquilizó un poco, ya que tenia que hablar con todos y no quería repetir las cosas dos veces ya que lo podía dejar inconsciente o en el peor de los casos en una camilla de hospital)

Todos miraban la escena con algo de temor de que si decían algo la Hokage la pagara con alguno. A excepción de Hinata que fue ayudar a Naruto, y Sakura al ver cómo lo ayudaba a levantarse y verlos tan juntos y tomados de la mano sintió una punzada en el corazón volteo el rostro hacia su maestra aunque esta acción no paso desapercibida por algunos de los chicos. Como Shikamaru o kakashiincluso Yamato y Sai. Quienes no comentaron nada pero si que empezaron a pensar cual podría ser la causa, y ya tenían mas o menos una idea de lo que le ocurrida.

Naruto: (levantándose y soltando las manos de Hinata, pero quedando cerca uno al otro) Y para que nos llamabas oba-chan?

Tsunade: Bien lo explicaré una vez así que presten atención entendido.

Todos asistieron con la cabeza en señal que la escuchaban, ya que querían saber el motivo que los hayan llamado.

Tsunade: primero que todo la aldea escondida entre las hojas y las demás aldeas le agradecen su colaboración en la guerra a cada uno de ustedes, como bien ya sabemos esta guerra causó mucho dolor y sufrimiento a todos nosotros, como la muerte de muchos familiares y amigos.

En ese momento Tsunade guardo silencio y todos al oír lo que decía bajaron sus cabezas pensando en las personas que murieron y sus seres queridos que ya no estaban con ellos. En el caso de ten ten no pudo aguantar y se le salieron las lágrimas al recordar a Neji pero fue abrazada por Lee. Y Hinataque tampoco pudo aguantar fue abrazada por Naruto. Todos veian las dos escenas y se sintieron tristes por ambas aunque en el caso de Sakura solo quería alejar a Naruto de Hinata y aunque era lo que deseaba en lo profundo de su corazón no quería reconocerlo. Cuando ambas se calmaron la Hokage siguio en lo que decía.

Tsunade: ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es reconstruir lo que esta guerra dejo y proteger por lo que tanto hemos luchado. Por ende debemos seguir viviendo al máximo nuestras vidas. Para que todos aquellos que quisimos y seguimos queriendo no se decepcionen de nosotros. Lo dijo con una voz fuerte pero con aprecio.

Todos asintieron con un "SI" en voz alta.

Tsunade: ten-ten dijo dirijiendose a ella que aun seguia abrazada a Lee.

Ten-ten: digame Tsunade-sama deshaciendo el abrazo con Lee

Tsunade: tu eres una de las mejores ninjas en armas de la aldea. Te preguntó deseas seguír siendolo o tomar una vida normal?

Ten-ten: en estos últimos días eh estado confundida pero aun así deseo seguir siendo ninja. Pensando(ademas no puedo defraudar a Neji) Lo dijo segura de si misma lo que causó que todos sonrieran por lo dicho.

Tsunade: entonces que asi sea. Sonriendole, Lee ahora dirigiéndose a el.

Lee: digame Tsunade-sama dando un paso al frente.

Tsunade: eres el ninja número uno en taijutsu y te felicito por ello además que me gustaría que mas adelante tuvieras tu propio equipo ninja y les mostraras a esos pequeños que uno puede marcar la diferencia.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la dicho por Hokage incluso el que prácticamente casi se desmaya que si no es porque Naruto le da una palmada en la espalda no responde.

Lee: gracias Tsunade-sama por lo dicho y claro que me encantaría. Para poder enseñarles a esos niños la Llama de la juventud lo dijo con ojos como fuego y las manos en forma de victoria. Pero aun no lo puedo hacer.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta por lo que decia.

Tsunade: cual es el motivo?

Lee: aunque me gustaría hacerlo no puedo aceptar porque aun me falta mucho que aprender es como si le dijera aun niño que enseñe a otro niño ese es mi motivo. Puede que no me comprenda pero aun no es el momento.

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos por lo que dijo pero no dijeron nada.

Tsunade: comprendo a lo que te refieres lee por ello la oferta seguira en pie y cuando te sientas preparado hazmelo saber. Ofreciendo le una sonrisa.

Lee: gracias sonriendo también.

Tsunade: Kiba hablando hacia su dirección.

Kiba: digame Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: tuviste mucha valentía además que eres del clan Aburame has demostrado ser un gran ninja por ello tu estarás en grupo de ninjas de rastreo de ahora en adelante si aceptas?

Kiba: sería un gran honor Hokage-sama inclinándose ante ella.

Tsunade: entonces desde este momento lo eres.

Todos empezaron a felicitarlo.

Tsunade: Hinata la aludida dio un paso hacia delante.

Hinata: dígame Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: te felicito a ti as avanzado mucho desde que te conozco eres una gran kunoichi además de ser la heredera de uno de lo clanes mas poderoso. Y siendo una Hiuga has demostrado ser la perfecta persona para dirigirlo en su debido momento. Ahora te pregunto deseas seguir siendo una ninja?

Hinata: Hokage-sama le agradezco sus palabras son mucho viniendo de usted. Y si deseo seguir siendo ninja, ya que ese es mi camino ninja (lo dijo con una gran sonrisa)

Tsunade: debido a tu técnica del ojo blanco seras ninja rastreadora igual que kiba.

Hinata: si Tsunade-sama

Todos la felicitaron. Y Naruto la abrazo muy emotivamente sorprendiendo a los demas y causando un gran sonrojo en Hinataq parecía un tomate y un gran enfado en Sakura que logró disimularlo bien. Las felicitaciones y futuras preguntas que los chicos le iban hacer a Naruto por su comportamiento fueron interrumpidas por la Hokage.

Tsunade: Shino ahora hablando hacia el.(quien dio un paso al frente pero no dijo nada) tu eres un buen ninja por ello te pregunto deseas ser un ambu? Las palabras que pronunció los dejo a todos con la boca abierta.

Shino: "Si" lo dijo sin titubear

Tsunade: entonces que así sea, Choji lo llamo

Choji : dígame Hokage-sama

Tsunade: eres un muy buen ninja y te felicito por ello

Choji : gracias Hokage-sama

Tsunade: también quiero decirte que tu solicitud ah sido aprobada.

Choji : enserio Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: si, así es (estirandole un papel que tenía en la mano)

Choji : gracias Hokage-sama(agarrando el papel y abriendolo para darse cuenta que así era, habían aprobado la compra de un terreno)

Naruto: Que fue lo que te aprobaron? (Fue el que pregunto ya que Todos estaban interesados en saber que fue lo que le aprobaron además no se aguanto para preguntar)

Choji : mmmmmm luego les digo.

Naruto: vamos dinos… si gord... (no pudo terminar porque Ino le tapo la boca)

Choji : Que dijiste Na-ru-to (lo dijo con una voz que causaba miedo)

Naruto: na... nada de verdad nada Choji .(que estaba empezando a sudar frío... ya que estaba por atacarlo por lo que iba a decir pero fue detenido)

Tsunade: suficiente ( lo dijo con una voz alta y el ceño fruncido, causando q todos se asusten) Ino la llamo.

Ino: Digame Tsunade-sama (un poco asustada).

Tsunade: Ino eres excelente ninja y además de ser del clan Yamanaka, también tienes conocimientos de la medicina, y me gustaría que fueras parte del equipo del equipo de ninja de rastreo junto a kiba y Hinata(lo dijo ya mas calmada).

Ino: Claro que si Tsunade-sama seria un gusto para mi.

Tsunade: ok entonces desde este momento seréis equipo.

Todos la felicitaron.

Tsunade: Shikamaru (simplemente alzo un poco la mano como para dar a entender que escuchaba lo que le fuera a decir) eres un de los mejores ninjas que a habido, estratega y mas por eso quiero que de ahora en adelante seas el líder del nuevo equipo de rastreo quienes a partir de hoy estarán contigo Ino, Kiba, y Hinata.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos con lo que la Hokage no se esperaron que eso fuera a proponerle a Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: aunque es un poco problemático ser líder, acepto.

Ino: cómo que problemático, si eres un vago.

Kiba: es verdad lo que dice Ino, es mas yo debería ser el lider. (Lo dijo con autosuficiencia).

Tsunade: si de verdad quieres ser el líder entonces porque no nos demuestras que puedes ganarle en una batalla de estrategia.

Kiba: este yo... este yo no creo que sea buena idea Tsunade-sama (lo dijo nervioso ya que sabía que no podría ganarle,lo que causó que todos se empezarán a reír)

Tsunade: Aja ... Sai

Sai: Hokage -sama (dando un paso al frente y dando una de sus extrañas sonrisas).

Tsunade: Nos as ayudado mucho. Por ello te pregunto quieres seguir siendo un Ambu y reabrir la seccion de Raíz?

Sai:Si (lo dijo como si nada)

Tsunade: estas seguro de esta decisión.

Sai: Si, tal vez no me comprenda pero aunque Naruto y Sakura me han enseñado mucho y me gustaría seguir en su equipo, no puedo desprenderme de donde vengo ya que es parte de mi. Pero aun así el equipo siete es mi familia a quienes quiero proteger. Y eso significa para mi seguír siendo un Ambu (lo dijo con una auténtica sonrisa).

Todo el equipo siete le sonreía y a la vez lo comprendía

Naruto:siempre seras parte de nosotros. :)

Sakura: lo que dice Naruto es verdad tu eres una parte fundamental del equipo:)

(Kakashiy Yamato se quedaron callados aunque le sonreían).

Sai: gracias Naruto y Sakura:)

Tsunade: comprendo entonces que así sea. entonces formarás equipo con Yamato y shino. Seréis ambus y parte de raiz.

Los tres mencionados dieron una inclinación de cabeza aceptando ser equipo. En ese mismo instante tocan la puerta haciendo que Tsunade se empiece a molestar.

Tsunade: Quien es? (Lo dijo inrritada)

?: soy yo Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: entra y dime que quieres Shizune?

Shizune: Tsunade-sama sólo vine a recordarle la reunión que tiene con los líderes de los clanes.

Tsunade: cierto ya casi lo olvidaba, ok preparalo todo y me avisas cuando lleguen.

Shizune: si Tsunade-sama dando una inclinación y saliendo de la oficina. Todos estuvieron callados desde el momento que entro y salio Shizune.

Tsunade: Naruto (el dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre)

Naruto: si oba-chan

Tsunade: Eres un baka, cabeza hueca, imperativo e impulsivo que no respeta a sus mayores (con las palabras que decía su oba-chan se estaba deprimiendo) pero también eres una persona de muuuuy buenos sentimientos y eres capaz de sorprender al mundo incluso hacerlo cambiar para bien, una persona de valores y que es capaz de cumplir sus promesas. (Con lo esto que escucho sus ánimos volvieron a parecer para regalarle una hermosa sonrisa a la Hokage, todos los presentes también sonreían por lo dicho ya que ellos también pensaban lo mismo, porque a todos Naruto les habia enseñado algo importante como lo es la amistad y la solidaridad)

Naruto:Gracias oba-chan

Tsunade: no agradezcas aún. Naruto has crecido y madurado mucho desde que te conocí, tanto así que ahora eres el héroe de todo el mundo, logrando sobrepasar a los sanin y al cuarto maestro Hokage. Convirtiéndote en el nuevo sanin de los sapos al igual que Sasuke que es el nuevo sanin de las serpientes.

(Todos quedaron impactados por dicha noticia) y aunque me gustaría dejarte como Hokage aun no es el momento.

Naruto: lo comprendo Oba-chan

Tsunade: me alegro que lo hagas ahora que eres sanin podras salir de la aldea sin pedir permiso pero si lo haces me gustaría que me lo comunicaras.

Naruto: Claro que si:) Es una promesa.

Tsunade: Bien también quiero informarte que kakashi sera el sexto Hokage.

Todos en la sala quedaron con la boca abierta a excepción del propio Kakashi que ya lo sabía y Shikamaru que ya lo sospechaba. Algunos pensaron que Naruto lo tomaría mal pero se sorprendieron de lo que dijo.

Naruto: de verdad, me alegro por usted Kakashi-sensei.

En la mente de sakura

Sakura: realmente madurado.

? Así parece dijo una voz.

Saku: Tu de nuevo.

?Si, así es querida y no me ire.

Saku: Que quieres de mí?

?:pronto lo sabras, ahora mas vale que estes pila lo que dicen.

Afuera de la mente de ella en la oficina.

Kakashi: gracias Naruto, espero poder darte el título de Hokage muy pronto :-)

Naruto: Claro que si lo hara. Porque yo sere el próximo Hokage ese es mi camino ninja (todos le sonrieron por lo que dijo)

Tsunade: Naruto, el kyubi esta escuchando lo que decimos.

Naruto: si así es.

Tsunade: podrias invocarlo

Naruto: (hizo los sellos correspondientes) Invocación

En ese momento hubo una pequeña explosión de humo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste:)**


	3. Capitulo III Reunion con la Hokage 2

En el capitulo anterior…

En la oficina de la Godaime

.

.

Tsunade: Naruto, el kyubi esta escuchando lo que decimos.

Naruto: si así es.

Tsunade: podrias invocarlo

Naruto: (hizo los sellos correspondientes) Invocación

En ese momento hubo una pequeña explosión de humo.

.

.

* * *

Reunion con la Hokage. parte 2 somos novios

.

.

En el momento que el humo empezó a disiparse se podía apreciar a un chico muy parecido a Naruto lo único que los hacía diferente es que el chico tenía las marcas de bigotes mas marcadas, además de que sus ojos eran de un color rojo como la sangre de mirada fiera e imponente, con dos colmillos sobresaliendo de sus labios, era rodeado por un manto de chacra de colores entre naranja y rojizo y el color de sus ropas si eran igual a las de Naruto.

Todos los presentes quedaron con las bocas abiertas e impactados por tener frente a ellos al rey de los bijus, pero lo que mas los asombro fue la figura como había aparecido, incluso tenían algo de temor por lo que fuera a suceder, quedando un silencio sepulcral.

Necesita algo de mi? fue el kyubi quien rompió el silencio lo dijo con una voz un poco grave, y causando que la Hokage salga de su asombro de tenerlo frente a ella.

Tsunade: Si, así es, Quería agradecerle personalmente por habernos ayudado en esta guerra, la verdad en nombre de mi pueblo muchas gracias kyubi.

Kurama: Mmmmmm de que me sirven su agradecimiento?

Naruto: Kurama no tienes porque responder así. (Lo riño)

Kurama: Solo soy sincero, no sirve de nada unas palabras de agradecimiento y ya.

Naruto: sirve de mucho (lo dijo con una mirada muy seria, todos pensaron que iban a pelear pero la Hokage se interpuso)

Tsunade: tal vez, el kyubi tenga razón(lo que dijo llamo la atención de todos)

Naruto: como asi oba-chan?

Tsunade: Porque este pueblo les ah causado mucho daño a ambos, y las heridas del cuerpo, puede que sean facil de curar, pero las heridas del alma no, por ello le pido disculpas.

Kurama:Mmmmm

Tsunade: pero aun así quiero agradecerle, kyubi porque gracias a ti y a Naruto estamos hoy en esta oficina, y con la oportunidad de tener un futuro, y si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlo hagamelo saber, además quiero que sepa que desde este mismo instante puede estar en cualquier parte de la aldea escondida entre las hojas sera bien recibido y respetados por todos.

Kurama:mi nombre es Kurama, y pueden llamarme así, además acepto sus disculpas hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas en el pasado, pero realmente cree que su pueblo me acepte porque estoy seguro, que al verme sentirán miedo y en algunos casos desprecio.

Tsunade: gracias por permitirnos llamarlo Kurama, y tal vez tenga razón en lo que dice, pero poco a poco las personas lo irán conociendo y veran lo bueno que ha hecho por ellos (lo dijo con una sonrisa, y estirandole la mano pero no fue correspondido el gesto, muchos pensaron que lo hizo porque se creía mejor que nadie)

Kurama:puede que tenga razón, además La dejo con la mano estirada Hokage es por que si le correspondo el gesto podría dañarla con mi chacra.

Tsunade:comprendo.(lo dijo bajando la mano) pero me gustaría saber porque, no mantienes tu chacra oculto así, no lastimarias a nadie?

Kurama: mi chacra sirve para protegerme, y causa daño a los demas a excepción de Naruto, porque solo el confia en mi y en que no le hare daño.

Tsunade:eso quiere decir que...

Kurama:Que mientras me teman, no podrán tocarme. (Eso los dejo a todos muy pensativos, porque sabían que a pesar de todo, aun tenían temor del)

Hinata:lo siento por tener en el fondo de mi corazón algo de temor.

Kurama solo la voltio a ver y no le dio mucha importancia, se quedo viendo a Sakura directo a los ojos, quien le sostuvo la mirada ambos se miraban inspeccionando se uno al otro y a la vez sus miradas tenían cierta conexión, esta actitud sorprendió a Todos pero mas aún a Naruto quien no dijo nada, pero sintió rabia.  
Mente de Kurama

Asi que tu eres Sakura Haruno, huele delicioso, me pregunto si sabra igual quiero probarla, incluso puedo ver en su mirada una gran fuerza de voluntad, será interesante conocer mejor a la pelo de chicle. Por un momento vio que el chacra de Sakura cambiaba de ser tranquilo a ser mas denso y terrorífico e incluso le llegó a parecer conocido, pero solo fueron unos segundos ya que regresó a ser el mismo chacra de ella, aunque no le gusto y decidio mantenerla vigilada.

Mente de Sakura /Porque me mira de esa forma tan penetrante, me pregunto porque siento una gran fuerza de voluntad.

?: Porque es oscuridad y te atrae la oscuridad.

Saku:Que quieres decir pregunto pero nadie respondió, como es que aparece y desaparece de mi mente sin permiso se pregunto ella misma, pero sera verdad que me atrae Kurama, pero que cosas digo si tiene la forma de Naruto y a mi nunca me atrajo el o sera que si lo a hecho y es hasta hora que me doy cuenta.

Pero ese momento fue interrumpido porque Kurama desapareció en una nube de humo todos pensaron que fue para regresar al cuerpo de Naruto, aunque no fue así lo que hizo fue transportarse al monte de los Hokages, exactamente a la cabeza del cuarto, por otro lado Hinata se sintió triste por ser ignorada de esa manera,Naruto al percatarse de eso la abrazo causándole un sonrojo y que Sakura se volviera a molestar.

En la cabeza del cuarto Hokage estaba Kurama sentado y se puso a pensar en lo que paso hace unos momentos con Sakura, era la primera vez que sentía deseos de tocar a una mujer, y sobre todo quería conocerla, y llegado el caso quería protegerla, y que no llegara a sentir miedo del, en el peor de los casos no entendia que rayos le pasaba a el quien es el gran rey de los bijus, acaso haber estado en el cuerpo de Naruto y haber conocido el mayor sentimiento de amor que sentía por ella de alguna manera lo estaba afectando, eso no podía pasarle a el despues de todo el no conoce lo que es en realidad el amar o sentirse amado, solo es una confusión, lo que debería importarle ahora es vigilarla sin que se de cuenta ni ella ni Naruto.  
Oficina de la Hokage

Tsunade:Bien por último pero no menos importante y para finalizar la reunión, Sakura.

Sakura: Digame Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: Te conozco desde pequeña eres y seguirás siendo siempre una de mis mejores alumnas, te eh enseñado todo lo que se te has convertido en una excelente, ninja-medico e incluso has superado a tu maestra y al igual que Naruto y Sasuke te has ganado ser la nueva sanin de las babosas, sabes que esto no significa, que debes confiarte, como buena sanin debes seguir aprendiendo muchas otras cosas, yo siempre estaré para ayudarte cuando me necesites y te aconsejare lo mejor que pueda pero hay cosas que deberas aprender por ti misma(lo dijo con una gran sonrisa y muy orgullosa)

Sakura: muchas gracias Tsunade-sama prometo no defraudarla.

Tsunade: espero que así sea :-)

Sakura:asi sera :-)

Tsunade: Doy como terminada la reunión, aunque me hubiera gustado hacer una celebración, pero por respecto a los fallecidos no sera posible.

Todos se fueron despidiendo de la Hokage y diciendo que lo de la celebración podia esperar.  
Ya fuera de la oficina todos iban camino a comer barbacoa en el restauran de la familia de shouji, eceptoKakashi Yamato y shikamaru que irían con la Hokage, desde la cabeza del cuarto maestro Hokage Kurama los vio salir, pero a quien no le quito los ojos de encima fue a Sakura quien al sentirse observada miro de lado a lado y como no vio nada raro siguió caminando, todos iban pensando lo que dijo Kurama acerca de que aun le temian, excepto Sakura que iba recordando como se sintió al ser observada por Kurama, y Naruto que aun se preguntaba porque Kurama vio a Sakura con tanta intensidad se dijo asi mismo que luego hablaría con el, estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que ni se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron.

Ya dentro del lugar cada uno se sentó en silencio, que fue roto por una pregunta

Ino: Y ustedes dos desde cuando son novios? (Refiriendose a Naruto y Hinata quienes inmediatamente se pusieron rojos como tomates, y a la vez llamando la atención de todos)

Hinata:pues yo... este Naruto-k. ... y yo (tartamudeaba)

Todos trataban de entender que decía pero no podian, Sakura se estaba exasperando quería saber si lo eran y le iba a preguntar a Naruto pero Ino fue mas rápida y le dijo que le respondiera el.

Naruto: Ayer nos hicimos novios(lo dijo totalmente rojo pero no tan nervioso)

Sakura al escuchar esas palabras por parte de su mejor amigo sintió como si le hubieran clavado un kunai en su pecho, y su corazón se estuviera rompiendo pedazo a pedazo volviéndose trizas, el dolor era cada vez mas intenso tanto así que sus ojos estaban totalmente aguados, y sabia que no aguantaría mucho antes ponerse a llorar, así que la unica solución que tenía era salir de ahí, pero como hacerlo sin que se viera sospechoso, escucho como todos felicitaron a la nueva pareja, y cuando todos habían terminado de felicitarlos era su turno pero que decir si no podía decir nada con solo tratar de hablar sentía que moriría, y lo peor no sabía el porque se sentía así, o si lo sabía pero no lo quería admitir, y recordo que ayer los había visto en el ichi-rakun se pregunto si fue por eso que los vio juntos.

Sakura: Felicidades a ambos( lo dijo con una sonrisa totalmente falsa que no fue percibida por ninguno y parecía muy real, aunque Naruto fue la excepción pero no dijo nada) Hinata cuida mucho de este cabeza hueca es mi mejor amigo el hermano que nunca tuve, así que cuidalo, amalo, el lo merece mas que nadie.

Hinata:Claro que si Sakura-san lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Sakura: Espero que sea así, y no lo vallas a herir, (lo dijo con una sonrisa) Sino te la verás conmigo (esta vez lo dijo con un aura y una sonrisa maquiavélica, que hizo estremecer a todos)

Hinata: Lo Cuidare lo prometo lo dijo nerviosa.

Sakura:espero que seas muy feliz Naruto, después de todo ya no estaras solo.

Naruto: yo nunca eh estado solo, Sakura siempre eh contado con todos ustedes,son mi familia y los quiero.  
Sakura: se que es así, pero sabes a lo que me refiero, ahora siempre tendras a alguien que vele por ti, te acompañe y te comprenda.

Naruto: Claro que Hina-chan me cuidara y estara para mi igual como yo a ella, así que no te preocupes Sakura.

Mente de Naruto (si supieras que siempre fuiste tu mi mayor fortaleza y la que siempre me daba aliento, tu que curaste mis heridas, que me salvaste de las garras de la muerte, la que no me abandonaste, ni aun cuando sin querer te lastime con el chacra del kyubi, quien estuvo para mi en los momentos difíciles asi fuera dandome un golpe por mis tonterías, a la mujer quien mas amo y que sin importar nada nunca olvidare, a quien le debo mi vida, y aun sabiendo que morire cuando te vea en brazos de Sasuke a mi hermano y a la vez mi eterno rival el hombre que amas y por quién esperaras aque regrese a ti, por ello acepté a Hinata, porque me ama y aunque yo no a ella, se que la quiero y espero que eso sea suficiente, para que tanto tu mi querida Sakura-chan, Hinata y yo seamos felices, desearía decirte esto que siento) eran los pensamientos que tenía Naruto.

Al ver como Naruto la defendía, abrazaba y lo que era peor la llamaba simplemente Sakura, y no Sakura-chan como siempre la llamo le causó mas dolor del que sentía, puede que no lo demostrara pero siempre le gusto que la llamara con ese apelativo, porque la hacia sentir especial para el pero sin importar sus sentimientos simplemente volvió a sonreír, pero ya no podía seguir ahí, tenía que irse no aguantaría mucho tiempo seguir fingiendo, cuando trajeron la barbacoa y todos se entretuvieron y sin que nadie lo notara realizo unas cuantos sellos y salio del restaurante dejando a una copia en su lugar, deseando que nadie se diera cuenta, ya luego cuando su copia desapareciera sabría que había pasado en la reunión.

* * *

Al salir fuera empezó a correr sin rumbo llorando y desconsolada no se daba cuenta de nada, ni que llovía a cantaros, ni que estaba toda empapada, sin percatarse paso frente a las cabezas de los Hokages y llego justo en los postes donde amarraron a Naruto el día del examen ninja.  
Pensamiento de Sakura.

Llegue al mismo lugar que nos hicimos ninjas donde empezó nuestra historia como el equipo 7, aun no comprendo porque me duele tanto? porque si se que es lo mejor que ella lo cuidara, deseo que no sea así, que yo tengo mas derecho de estar con el. Y por que me duele si se supone que yo amo a Sasuke, o sera que acaso lo que le dije en la aldea de la nieve no es del todo mentira, será que lo que acaso me dijeron Yamato-sensei y Sai es verdad, tengo tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Mientras pensaba esto callo de rodillas llorando mas fuerte estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y de un momento a otro Grito con todas sus fuerzas ¿sera que Te Amo Naruto Uzumaki? Mirando hacia el cielo,aunque no se dio cuenta como alguien estaba atras de su espalda a unos cuantos pasos viéndola con mucha intensidad, y a la vez quedando paralizado al escuchar lo que dijo.

?:Que acabas de decir? (Pregunto, ella sorprendida de ser descubierta llorando y además de ser escuchada lo que había gritado fue girandose a pesar de seguir llorando,aunque sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia, pero al terminar de girarse quedo petrificada al ver a cierta distancia de ella a alguien que jamás imagino que la veria en el estado en el que se encontraba)

Sakura:Naru...Naruto lo dijo en un susurro...

* * *

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO**


	4. capitulo IV La Flor de Cerezo y El Zorro

En el Capitulo Anterior

.

.

.

Al salir fuera empezó a correr sin rumbo llorando y desconsolada no se daba cuenta de nada, ni que llovía a cantaros, ni que estaba toda empapada, sin percatarse paso frente a las cabezas de los Hokages y llego justo en los postes donde amarraron a Naruto el día del examen ninja.  
Pensamiento de Sakura.

Llegue al mismo lugar que nos hicimos ninjas donde empezó nuestra historia como el equipo 7, aun no comprendo porque me duele tanto? porque si se que es lo mejor que ella lo cuidara, deseo que no sea así, que yo tengo mas derecho de estar con el. Y por que me duele si se supone que yo amo a Sasuke, o sera que acaso lo que le dije en la aldea de la nieve no es del todo mentira, será que lo que acaso me dijeron Yamato-sensei y Sai es verdad, tengo tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Mientras pensaba esto callo de rodillas llorando mas fuerte estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y de un momento a otro Grito con todas sus fuerzas ¿sera que Te Amo Naruto Uzumaki? Mirando hacia el cielo,aunque no se dio cuenta como alguien estaba atras de su espalda a unos cuantos pasos viéndola con mucha intensidad, y a la vez quedando paralizado al escuchar lo que dijo.

?:Que acabas de decir? (Pregunto, ella sorprendida de ser descubierta llorando y además de ser escuchada lo que había gritado fue girandose a pesar de seguir llorando,aunque sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia, pero al terminar de girarse quedo petrificada al ver a cierta distancia de ella a alguien que jamás imagino que la veria en el estado en el que se encontraba)

Sakura:Naru...Naruto lo dijo en un susurro...

.

.

* * *

Capitulo IV La Flor de Cerezo y El Zorro

.

.

.

Sakura: Naru...Naruto lo dijo en un susurro.

Frente a ella estaba la causa de su dolor, todo empapado y con la cabeza hacia bajo y su cabello ocultando sus ojos, pero como fue que el la encontró, si ella había salido del restaurante sin ser vista incluso había dejado un clon y aun no a desaparecido lo que significaba que no había sido descubierta, y como el no respondio cuando dijo su nombre, decidió salir de dudas.

Sakura: Naruto eres Tu?(volvió a preguntar aun llorando).

?:Te pregunte que habias dicho, así que responde (lo dijo con voz fuerte y casi rugiendo, pero sin levantar la vista).

Esa pregunta la dejó helada pero sobre todo se dio cuenta que ese no era Naruto.

Sakura: Quien eres?

-El levanto la vista, mostrándole a Sakura unos ojos rojo como la sangre y se dio cuenta quien era en realidad.

Sakura:Kyubi? (Susurro, ya mas calmada).

Kurama: así es pelo de chicle soy yo, y ahora mismo me vas a decir que fue lo que acabo de oír? (Lo dijo viéndola directo a los ojos, y cruzándose de brazos, dándole a entender que no se iría sin una respuesta).

Sakura:No sé de que hablas (lo dijo también viéndolo a los ojos) Además como que pelo de chicle? Para tu información me llamo Sa-ku-ra, (le deletreo su nombre) comprende señor kyubi.

Kurama: lo se, y yo no me llamo señor Kyubi, creo haber dicho que soy Kurama (lo dijo algo molesto).

Sakura: Lo se, (dijo dandose la vuelta para irse, pero justo cuando se iba Kurama apareció frente a ella a tan solo 5 pasos ).

Kurama:Huyendo?

Sakura: por supuesto que No, yo no huyó de nadie.

Kurama:ok te creere, pero Creo haber dicho que repitas lo que acabo de escuchar, y no te iras hasta que respondas.

Sakura:No eh dicho nada, además, que no es de educación andar Espiando a las personas (lo dijo en forma de reproche).

Kurama:Lo siento por ti niñata, pero soy un demonio, lo que significa que no tengo modales.

Sakura: lo cortes no quita lo valiente, así que no importa si eres un demonio o un ser humano, igualmente deberías respetar la privacidad, Además No soy ninguna niñata lo entendiste perro (lo dijo también algo molesta).

Kurama:Como que perro?(lo dijo casi rugiendo y subiendo la voz)

Sakura:Solo soy sincera, porque no te gusta, pe-rri-to.

Kurama:No soy ningun perro(le grito) soy el Gran Rey de los bijus el Zorro de Nueve colas, comprendelo niñata.

Sakura:Pues yo tampoco soy ninguna niñata.(gritando también y muy enfurecida).

De un momento a otro el se comenzó a reir a carcajadas y causando el asombro de ella y a la vez dejando de lado su enojo, ya que su risa era algo agradable además que no pensó verlo reir .

Sakura: pero porque?

Kurama: quieres saber el motivo de mi risa?

Sakura:Claro que si.

Kurama: y si te digo el motivo, tu me diras el motivo de tu llanto y repitiras lo que escuche.(lo pregunto con voz suave y casi seductora).

Sakura: sabes que a eso se le dice soborno?(lo dijo con algo de indiferencia).

Kurama:Lo se, entonces es un trato?

Sakura (lo penso un poco) y pregunto lo que tu y yo estamos hablando lo sabra Naruto?

Kurama:No.

Sakura /no muy segura volvió a preguntar si estaba seguro?/

Kurama: Si, lo estoy, a pesar de que ambos estamos unidos podemos elegir si nuestros pensamientos o nuestros recuerdos lo queremos compartir con el otro,recuerda que somos dos mentes totalmente diferentes, deja de tratar de evadir el tema, y dime hay trato?

Sakura:Lo prometes que el no lo sabra?

Kurama:lo prometo (lo dijo con una sonrisa encantadora)

Sakura:esta bien te dire, pero tu primero.

Kurama:me parece bien, el motivo de mi risa…/fue interrumpido por Sakura que empezó a estornudar, haciendo que ambos se dieran cuenta que seguían bajo la lluvia todos empapados/

Sakura:Creo que no es buen lugar para hablar.(volviendo a estornudar).

Kurama: Tienes razón… te dará un resfriado, así que vamos a refugiarnos.

Sakura:mi casa esta lejos.

Kurama: conozco un lugar.(entonces le extendió la mano para poder transportarse al lugar) ven conmigo.

Sakura tomo la mano del sin dudarlo, y logro darse cuenta que era igual de calidad que la de Naruto y que al igual que con el, se sentía protegida, y sin darse cuenta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban en una pequeña casa de madera, y al mirar por la ventana que estaba justo en la mitad de la puerta se dio cuenta que la casita estaba dentro de una cueva como a unos 100 pasos, calculo aproximadamente, se podía ver la salida, mientras ella seguia inspecciónando, Kurama le soltó la mano y se dirigió a una de las esquinas, y tomo algunos troncos y los colocó en medio de la casa donde habia un hueco y prendió una fogata, ella se acercó para calentarse un poco, al haber luz se pudo dar cuenta que arriba había también un hueco por donde salia el humo, y ademas una caldera que el colocó con agua para calentar mas el lugar, y se percató que en la otra esquina habían unas sabanas dobladas, que el fue y agarro dos.

Kurama:Toma /le extendió una para que se secara y la otra para que se arropara.

Sakura:Gracias Kurama(lo dijo temblando del frío)

Kurama:Mmmmm, secate antes que te resfries.

Sakura:esta bien, pero date la vuelta. (Lo dijo titiriteando)

El se dio la vuelta y ella también lo hizo, aprovechando que estaban volteandos, ella se quito las botas franela y la falda quedando descalza con una malla en la parte de arriba y en shor, se seco lo mejor que pudo quedando algo humeda y se enrrollo la otra sábana, el por su parte solo se quito la chaqueta a diferencia de ella el se seco con su propio chacra, el guindo lo que se quitaron, mientras ella estaba sentada cerca del Fuego, al momento el tambien se sentó justo al frente de ella quedando el fuego en medio de ambos.

Sakura: Kurama donde estamos?

Kurama: esta es una de las cuevas que esta en la montaña cerca de donde Naruto entreno con Kakashi y Yamato para aprender a usar el elemento Aire junto con el Rasengan.

Sakura:y que hace esta casa, aquí y a quien pertenece?

Kurama: Esta cueva la encontró Naruto, en esa ocasión y como esta bien escondida y para no tener que ir a casa cuando estaba agotado ya que esta bastante lejos, decidió utilizarla como refugio, así que creo unos clones y la hizo también colocó algunos sellos, así que desde, fuera no se ve que haya una cueva.

Sakura:Entonces pertenece a Ustedes!

Kurama:así es.

Sakura:Ya veo, y me dirás porque reias, hace rato?

Kurama:aun no te has dado cuenta cierto?

Sakura:De que debería darme cuenta?

Kurama:Pues veras el motivo de mi risa eres tu?

Sakura:Yo, Como así? Explicate.

Kurama:Me causa gracia, que sin importarte quien soy Yo, fuiste capaz de hacerme frente, me miras a los ojos sin intimidarte y no solo eso,sino que me hablaste de tu a tu, me gritaste, me llamaste perro y no te importó hacerme molestar, eres la primera mujer que hace eso y sobretodo que no me temes, después de todo no dudaste en tomar mi mano hace un rato, por eso mi chakra no te causó daño (cuando terminó de hablar se dio cuenta que ella estaba, como en show)

Sakura:Este la verdad, creo que actúe por intuición, además yo perdí el miedo que sentía por Ti, hace mucho, por eso te di mi mano, y te doy mi confianza.

Kurama:Gracias por confiar en mi, Y cuando perdiste el miedo por Mi?(pregunto con mucha curiosidad.  
Sakura:Cuando empecé a notar, que en realidad, eres alguien que nadie había intentado comprender (lo dijo con un pequeño sonrojo) hasta que Naruto logró una amistad contigo, ya que el es el único que podría causar la diferencia.(eso último lo dijo con un sonrojo y con voz de admiración, que Kurama pudo percibir)aunque ahora el no es tu único amigo, porque ahora me tienes a mi. (dejandolo impresionado).

Kurama: entonces ahora cuento con dos buenos amigos, Saku-chan te puedo llamar asi?  
Sakura:Claro Kurama-kun ( eso hizo que ambos se sonrojaran).

se quedaron en silencio un buen rato que iba a ser interrumpido por Kurama que iba a preguntar como estaba y si ya no tenía frío, pero no lo pregunto porque se dio cuenta que de un momento a otro ella empezó a llorar además que parecía que estaba sufriendo, sin motivo alguno, al ver la así, sintió tristeza y rabia además de ganas de matar al culpable de su dolor y con gusto lo haría si se tratara del Uchiha, pero cuan equivocado estaba, además que era la primera vez que sentía todos esos sentimientos por una mujer.

Kurama:Que te sucede porque lloras?(lo dijo preocupado, y acercándose hasta estar frente a frente).

Ella no contesto simplemente lloraba sin control y se le lanzó encima abrazarlo con fuerza, dejando lo sorprendido y sin saber si devolverle el gesto, pero al ver que ella lloraba sin parar y sin darse cuenta también la abrazo, tratando de darle su apoyo, quedando ambos de rodillas abrazados un buen rato, cuando se calmó se separó del un poco para verse a los ojos, el pudo ver en su mirada dolor,tristeza,y confusión.

Sakura:lo siento (separándose aun mas del)

Kurama:Que te sucedió?(Pregunto preocupado)

Sakura: nada sólo que suelo llorar mucho. (Lo dijo con la misma tristeza)

Kurama:uno no suele llorar por nada, dime que te sucede confía en mi.  
Mente de Kurama "Porque me preocupo o tengo estos sentimientos?, o me comporto de esta forma al estar con ella no comprendo?, creo que estar con Naruto tanto tiempo me afecto".

Cueva-casa

Sakura: puedo pedirte que me abraces otra vez y no me sueltes?(mientras dejaba de llorar)

Mente de Sakura" Se que no debo pero,necesito que me abracen y no me dejen sola con este dolor".

Cueva-casa

Kurama no respondió se levantó de donde estaba, causándole una decepción a ella, lo que hizo fue sentarse detrás de ella y la abrazo sin tener el mínimo deseo de soltarla, causándole un sonrojo y que se acurrucara mas en su pecho, que era muy cálido… y si antes le hubieran dicho que fuera pasar eso se hubiera reído,pero ahora solo quería estar así como estaba abrazanda a el era reconfortante, estuvieron así callados.

.

.

.

.

* * *

En la aldea mas específicamente la casa de Naruto.

-Naruto:Que raro Kurama no regresa donde estara y con este clima, y yo que quería hablar con el. (Se pregunto así mismo mientras estaba, recostado en su cama viendo por la ventana la tormenta que se habia desatado si tan solo había sido una simple lluvia hasta ase un rato, además también recordando lo rara que se había portado su mejor amiga y compañera de equipo) Sakura-chan (susurro, odiaba tener que llamarla por su nombre, pero había decidido olvidarla y era lo que iba hacer,por su propio bien y el de su novia)  
Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.

.

.

.

* * *

Cueva-casa

Kurama:como sigues (le pregunto mientras le acariciaba el cabello del cual desprendió un dulce aroma a flor de Cerezo igual que su nombre )

Mente de Kurama "Si Naruto me viera así me mata, de verdad es muy capaz de hacerlo. Espero que nunca se llegue a enterar"

Cueva-casa  
Sakura:si, gracias por abrazarme.

Kurama:a la orden, y me diras que te sucedió?(Pregunto) confia en mi como yo en ti lo estoy haciendo.

Sakura:confías en mi?

Kurama:lo hago en este momento.

Sakura:te contaré, veras recuerdas hoy en la tarde lo que me oiste decir?

Kurama:si, creo que fue" ¿sera que Te Amo Naruto Uzumaki? "Lo que gritaste.

Sakura: Si eso fue lo que dije, pero mas que todo fue una pregunta que me hice a mi misma.

Kurama:Porque lo haces, según siempre me eh dado cuenta tu has dicho que amas al uchiha, o no es así?

Sakura:la verdad últimamente me eh estado preguntando si realmente lo eh amado, o fue un capricho.

Kurama:y porque piensas eso?(Pregunto con curiosidad).

Sakura:Porque Sasuke jamás llegó hacer nada bueno por mi, ni una sonrisa ni una palabra de aliento, del solo recibi puro desplantes, rechazos.

Kurama:Y como fue que te llegó a gustar tanto para pedirle a Naruto que te lo trajera(cuando dijo eso noto como ella se tensaba).

Sakura:en realidad en un principio era porque era el más popular, y todas las chicas lo perseguían, y luego cuando nos colocaron en el mismo equipo, el me alago fue en realidad la única ocasión que me hizo sentir bien.

Cuando ella dijo eso el recordo ese mismo día en el que Naruto se transformo en el uchiha, siendo el que la alago.

Kurama:estas queriendo decir que por eso fue que te enamoraste del o creiste hacerlo?

Sakura: si así es, y por idiota hice sufrir a Naruto.

Mente de Kurama "En realidad el idiota fue Naruto, no tu sakura".

Cueva-casa  
Kurama: no digas eso estoy seguro que el no piensa eso.

Sakura: así el me perdone, yo no podría perdonarme (lo dijo en un susurro).

Kurama:no digas eso, y dime porque te preguntabas si amas a Naruto.

Sakura:puede que no me creas pero desde que lo conoci en la Academia siempre lo admire en secreto, de mi siempre se burlaban por mi frente y yo solo me iba a llorar a una esquina hasta que conoci a Ino, pero yo siempre me di cuenta como era tratado por nuestros compañeros incluso por la gente del pueblo,pero a pesar de eso el siempre tenía una gran sonrisa que era capaz de iluminar hasta el día mas oscuro.

Kurama: tu siempre supiste lo mal que lo pasaba y no hiciste ni el menor intento de acercarte? (Pregunto un poco molesto, y al mismo tiempo paro las caricias que le estaba dando, por recordar esos días donde Narutofue herido, golpeado, hasta desfallecer donde siempre estuvo solo y sin nadie a su lado).

Sakura:Trate de acercarme tantas veces, pero siempre alguien me lo impedía (lo dijo tratando de que Kurama dejara el enfado, aunque tampoco es que fuera mentira lo que acababa de decir)y fue que me di cuenta que la unica forma de acercarme era dándole golpes, o gritándole así nadie, me prohibiría que no lo hiciera y además así podía estar cerca del y aunque fuera por un momento lo podía tocar,además sus bromas me causaban mucha gracia.(lo dijo con una sonrisa muy cálida, causando que Kurama otra vez la empezara acariciar el cabello).

Kurama:entonces esa fue la única opción que conseguiste para estar cerca del?

Sakura:Si, aunque cuando nos colocaron como equipo las cosas se iban hacer mas fácil, y aunque fue así, seguí siendo la misma con el primero por lo de Sasuke, y segundo se había vuelto mi rutina.

Kurama:comprendo, continúa.

Sakura:cuando Sasuke se fue y me dejo dormida en esa banca me sentí mal, y acudi a Naruto,quien me prometió traerlo,pero hoy día no estoy segura de haber hecho lo correcto.

Kurama: y eso porque?

Sakura:Porque al poco tiempo, la luz que alumbraba mi existencia, también se fue y duro dos largos años en regresar, solo por irse a entrenar para cumplir su promesa, al regresar me di cuenta en lo simpático que se había vuelto,además que aprendí a conocerlo como era enrealidad, y sin darme cuenta mi corazón empezó a moverse como loco, pero por mi capricho por Sasuke, y por no querer ver a Naruto muerto cometi otro error con el y me confese en el momento menos indicado, y le cause un daño aun mayor además que penso que era mentira, y dijo qué odiaba a las personas que se mentian mi corazón se partio, y fue donde por tratar de huir de ese dolor, en realidad empeze a metirme a mi misma, qué aquíen amaba era a Sasuke, cuando no era así.

Kurama estaba impactado jamás imagino que Sakura amara a Naruto de la misma forma que el lo hacía para con ella, y realmente pensaba lo idiota que era Naruto al aceptar a la Hyuga, y no haber luchado por el amor de su vida.

Kurama:Cuando fue que dejaste de engañarte a ti misma?(Pregunto con seriedad).

Sakura:Ayer me dolió verlo con Hinata, y hoy cuando nos confirmó a todos que eran novios me destroso.(mientras ella hablaba empezó a llorar de nuevo, y el la estrecho mas contra el) tanto así que deje un clon en mi lugar.

Kurama:Por eso fue que, estabas llorando cuando te encontre?

Sakura:Si, y el motivo de mi llanto hace rato, cuando me abrazaste fue porque mi clon desapareció, y vi lo que paso en el restaurante, los vi como ambos se besaban y se danban cariño.

Kurama:Comprendo eso te lastimó, y que sientes ahora mismo?

Sakura:En realidad tengo rabia conmigo misma, y quiero estar en su lugar, tengo celos, y a la misma vez quiero golpearlos ambos a ella por tocarlo, besarlo y hacer lo que yo nunca podre, Y a El por Baka, por no esperarme.

Kurama: quiero saber que vas hacer, vas a luchar por su amor?(Pregunto con bastante curiosidad).

Sakura:No.

Kurama:Si! Lo amas porque no luchas por su amor?

Sakura:Porque aunque tengo deseos de molerla a golpes, Se que Ella lo merece mas que yo.(lo dijo mas tranquila y dejando de llorar).

Kurama: no creo que sea así, pero respecto tu decisión.

Sakura:Gracias Kurama-kun(susurro)

Kurama:A la orden Saku-chan.

Mente de Kurama "Prometo que los ayudaré ambos a estar juntos y te protegere aunque tenga que dar mi vida.  
Poco a poco ambos se fueron quedando dormidos, con el abrazandola y estando los dos muy cerca uno del otro, compartiendo su calor y haciendola sentir protegida".

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO... ES UN KURAMA-SAKURA LA VERDAD ESPERO PRONTO PODER ACTUALIZAR EL SIEGUIENTE CAPITULO, LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE .**

 **Y AGRADESCO LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO :)**


	5. Capitulo V Mision Rescate

**Capitulo V Mision Rescate**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto caminaba por la aldea iba a la inauguración del puesto de Chouji ya había pasado dos meses desde la reunión con la Hokage y desde que paso un rato con sus amigos el mismo día que les dijo lo de su relación con su ahora novia Hinata.

Desde ese día habían coincidido muy poco debido aque habían tenido muchas misiones, debido a que debian reforzar las otras alianzas, sin contar que desde ese día muchas cosas habían cambiado con su amiga Sakura, desde ese entonces solo se habían visto unas tres veces y solo se saludaban y luego cada uno se iba a su casa.  
Claro el siempre le cuidaba a la distancia. Pero eso no era todo había tenido una discusión con kurama el día siguiente de la reunión.

Flash Black  
Ya era de Día en la aldea y Naruto se despertó gracias a que alguien había ingresado a su casa por la ventana y lo despertó de un manera nada común. Lanzado lo de la cama, ocasiónando que fuera a parar al piso frío y que le quedará un gran Chichon.

Naruto:Pero porque rayos haces eso Pulgos

Kurama:A quien le dices Pulgoso? Mocoso insolente...Deberías tenerme respecto...

Naruto:Como que respeto?...además nadie te pidió que me despertaras tan temprano.

Kurama:Que hora crees que es?  
Señalando el despertador que estaba justo en la mesa detrás de Naruto que al darse vuelta vio que era Medio día.

Naruto:Pero que rayos...Porque no me despertaste antes?

Kurama:Acaso soy tu despertador?

Naruto:No, pero si estabas aquí desde temprano debiste despertarme? lo dijo algo molesto y con un puchero, caminando en dirección a la salida del cuarto. donde fue detenido por lo que dicho por su compañero.

Kurama:Apenas llego.

Naruto:Y donde estabas si se puede saber...Pregunto con mucha curiosidad, volviendo a caminar y saliendo del cuarto hacia la cocina siendo seguido por Kurama que se quedo en la pequeña sala mientras que Naruto fue a la cocina, donde el saco una leche y cuatro potes de ramen instantáneo y colocaba a hervir agua.

Kurama:Por ahí.

Naruto:No, es por contra decirte ni por impedirte salir, pero creo que no es buena idea que estes rondando la aldea de noche, aun hay personas y ninjas, sobre todo ambus que te quisieran muerto.

Kurama:Lo se, además no estaba rondando, simplemente necesitaba estirarme un poco... después de tanto tiempo encerrado, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Naruto:Tienes razon (dijo mostrado le una gran sonrisa).

Kurama: Y a ti como te fue ayer(pregunto mientras se sentaba en el meson que dibia la sala y la cocina)

Naruto:Pues bien( lo dijo con un tono de vos apagado y una mirada triste)

Kurama:Y porque lo dices con ese tono de vos melancólica y miranda triste (pregunto con mucha curiosidad). No se supone que estarías con tus amigos y novia?

Naruto:No es nada.

Kurama:No pienso obligarte, Pero sabes que igualmente cuando entre a tu cuerpo lo sabré...así que o confías en mi o lo sabré de igual manera.

Naruto:Ayer les dije a todos mi relación con Hinata-chan...Y no solo eso, también me decidi a solo ver a Sakura, como una amiga a la cual debo proteger.

Entre los dos se instalo un pequeño silencio mientras que Naruto le echaba el agua al ramen y le daba uno a Kurama con un poco de leche en un vaso.

Kurama:No tienes nada mas que ramen acaso no te cansas?

Naruto:No, es una de las mejores comidas.

Kurama:Mmmmm sabes que existen, otras comidas con mayor nutrición.

Naruto:Lo se pero, lo único que se hacer es preparar el agua, para el ramen.

Kurama:También sabes que te estas equivocando con la pelos de chicle?

Naruto:No le digas así su nombre es Sakura...(lo dijo con una mirada seria y casi fría) Además que quieres decir con que me equivoco con ella.

Kurama:Sakura-chan, como le dices..

Naruto:Ya no le digo chan.(lo interrumpió)

Kurama:Como sea, has el favor y no interrumpas...Te decia que ella tal vez sienta algo por ti.

Naruto:Jajaja jajaja jajaja jajaja no me hagas reir o trates de que me sienta mejor, Kurama sabes que nos es así.

Kurama:Porque tan seguro sabes que no puedes leer los sentimientos o saber que siente ella, y menos si no le preguntas.(lo dijo con un tono de vos fuerte y casi molesto)

Naruto:Acaso olvidas su confesión en la nieve, o cuando ella se le declaró al teme en medio de la batalla.(alzando la voz)

Kurama:No, lo olvido...pero también se que...Tu la amas y también se que no la dejaras de Amar, sabes porque...Porque desde que la conociste tú mundo es solo ella.(lo dijo muy enfadado)

Naruto:La amo, pero ahora mi mundo sera para Hinata.

Kurama:Sufriran todos tres sufrirán por tu cobardía(muy enfadado y con un tono de vos muy fuerte casi como gruñendo las palabras)

Naruto:No sera así, Para Sakura solo soy un amigo, quien le cumplió la promesa de traer al Teme, Hina-chan siempre me ah amado y yo le devolveré su amor con mucho cariño y querer.

Kurama:No sabes si lo que dices de Sakura es verdad, y menos si no le preguntas... y sobre la pechos grandes tu mismo lo has dicho solo puedes darle querer, no amor.

Naruto:Tu que sabes, con Hina-chan puedo ser feliz...y llegar a amarla.

Kurama:Te engañas a ti mismo...Tu solo podrás amar a una sola mujer y sabes que esa mujer es Sakura Haruno.

Naruto:Como estas tan seguro(pregunto molesto y apretando los dientes de la frustración que sentía)

Kurama:Porque tu eres igual a tu madre, cuando estuve en su interior solo amo a un solo hombre a pesar de que uno que otro chinobi se le declaró(dijo ilmas molesto de lo que ya estaba)

Las palabras de kurama lo dejaron totalmente en skop y lo único que hizo fue agachar la cabeza.

Naruto:Yo amare a Hinata, de eso estoy seguro y si no lo logró al menos la are feliz, al igual que a Sakura-chan ya que al hacerme a un lado ella sera feliz con el Teme y no tendría a un estorbo del cual debería deshacerse.(diciendo lo con una voz baja pero igual de molesto)

Kurama:Realmente no entiendes nada.(lo dijo totalmente frustrado)

Naruto:Que debo comprender...que quieres que Sakura me pisotee más de lo que ya lo ah hecho..Pues no lo hare.(grito ya saliendo se fuera de control, y dando un fuerte golpe al meson donde seguía el ramen ya frio ).

Cuando Kurama iba a contestarle tocaron a la puerta cosa que los distrajo un momento, mientras Naruto iba a ver quien era, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando oyo las siguientes palabras.

Kurama:Naruto, te estas equivocando y espero qué cuando te des cuenta no sea demasiado tarde, pensé que eras el chico de la Voluntad de Fuego... Y que luchabas por lo que realmente estaba bien. No digas después que no te lo adverti.

Al escuchar lo último que dijo desaparecio en una nube para regresar a su cuerpo, y al abrir la puerta su visitante era Hinata, quien al parecer le llevo un almuerzo y lo agradeció con un beso ya que su ramen ya se habia enfriado.

Después de su discusión con Kurama ese día todo fue relativamente normal al siguiente día Hinata lo fue a ver como a las tres de la tarde y siempre que la besaba kurama le enviaba una imagen de Sakura o empezaba a gruñir, cosa que le hizo al siguiente día cuando caminaba por las calles de Konoha con Hinata al tercer día desde temprano empezó a ver imágenes de Sakura de todos los momentos que pasaron juntos y sabiendo que Kurama lo iba a tormentar con mas imágenes de ella, no tubo de otra mas que invocarlo.

Kurama:Aque debo que haya sido invocado,(pregunto con molestia)

Naruto:Quiero disculparme por la discusión anterior.(lo dijo arrepentido) y pedirte que dejes de enviarme esas imágenes...te lo suplico deja de atormentarme.

Kurama:Sino quieres que siga, enviado te imágenes de Sakura, entonces no te rindas con ella, lucha porque este a tu lado.

Naruto:No puedo hacer eso y lo sabes, yo ahora estoy con Hinata y no quiero lastimarla.

Kurama:Entonces de ahora en adelante cuando esten juntos yo saldre y estare por ahi perdiendo el tiempo.

Naruto:Si prometes, que no nos meteras den problemas lo are.

Kurama:Bien, lo are.

Desde ese entonces siempre que daban las dos y cuarenta y cinco minutos de la tarde Kurama se iba sin decir a donde iba.

Fin del Flash Black

Naruto terminó de recordar y sin siquiera darse cuenta ya estaba llegando al restaurante, y por el ruido que se oia, sus amigos ya debian de haber llegado. Antes de entrar espero un minuto mientras ante el aparecia Kurama quien fue invitado para que pudiera interactuar con todos, la inauguración era primero que todo para sus amigos y maestros incluida la ya anterior Hokage y Shisune.

Cuando entraron se dieron cuenta que en efecto ya todos estaban y ellos eran los últimos en llegar, poco a poco los fueron saludando a todos, después de saludarlos sin querer una de las chicas que traía una olla de agua hirviendo tropezó con Sakura y fue atrapada por Kurama justo antes de siquiera caer al piso, lo único malo fue que mitad del agua caliente le callo en el brazo derecho y la quemo, haciendo que hiciera una mueca de dolor y antes de que siquiera Tsunade, se acercara a curarla o que ella misma se curara...El Chakra de Kurama paso atra vez de su cuerpo al de Sakura y la curó...Dejando a Todos en show, y no solo por el hecho de que pudo tocarlo, en vez de destruirla la curó.. incluso al propio Kurama quien no supo el motivo, por el cual la curó sin pensarlo o quererlo hacer. Supo no mostrar ni sorpresa ni ningúna sorpresa, poco a poco se fue separando de ella, cuando la dejo de tocar, todos se fueron componiendo del show pero no preguntaron nada por el momento era lo mejor...

Mientras tanto la chica cual había tirado el agua le pidio disculpas a Sakura, quien le dijo que no tenia importancia...la chica se fue.

Mientras sus amigos le preguntaron si estaba bien ella respondio que si...cada uno se fue acomodando al rededor de la Hoya de agua donde habia carne y algunas verduras dentro y el arroz ya estaba servido... todos ya estaban en sus lugares.

-Sakura estaba sentada hablando con Chouji que le dijo que como disculpa por lo antes ocurrido podría ir las veces que quisiera que invitaba la casa.  
Sakura:Ok, si te hace sentir mejor entonces me parece bien.

No se dio cuenta que tanto Naruto cómo Kurama a miraban disimuladamente.

-Todo paso realmente rápido todos pasaron una noche fabulosa, ya todos éstaban en sus casas.

.

.

.

-Sakura estaba acostada en su cama aun podía sentir el chakra de Kurama recorriendo todo su cuerpo era una estraña sensación de tranquilidad y Paz, no sabia porque el había curado y además delante de todos sus amigos.

?:No, lo hizo porque quiso.(respondieron desde dentro de la mente de ella)

Sakura:Tu de nuevo.(pregunto en forma de reproche)

?:Si yo, porque tienes algún problema?

Sakura:La verdad si...Quiero que me digas que rayos haces en mi mente, Ni siquiera te has presentado ni se como deberia llamarte-además como que Kurama-kun no me curo por desicion propia.

?:Pronto sabrás quién soy o lo que represento...aun no es el momento de que lo sepas.

Sakura:Porque No?(Le cuestionó, dandose cuenta que estaba justo en frente de esa mujer, supuso que en su mente debido aque se encontraba en el mismo lugar de la primera vez que la no se dio cuenta en que momento se habia dormido)

?:Simplemente porque No...y como es eso de Kurama-kun, acaso te gusta...No te molesto en unos días y mira con lo que me encuentro.(Cambiando el tema y logrando que Sakura paresca una fresa de lo roja que se puso)

Sakura:Claro que no (grito a todo pulmón en su mente)

?:Ah No?

Sakura:No

?:segura?

Sakura:Segura!-además como es eso que el no me quiso curar?

?:No es que no quisiera, solo que no sabía que podía hacerlo.

Sakura:Como que no sabía y entonces como fue que me curo?

?:En realidad tu fuiste la que adsorbiste el chakra del Kyubi.

Sakura:Yo, como pude hacer eso?(cuestióno)yo no tengo esa habilidad.

?:La tienes, solo que hasta hora apenas te das cuenta.

-Mientras Sakura seguia en su mente hablando con la mujer

.

.

.

Afuera se estaba formado un revuelo, precisamente en la casa principal de la familia Hyuga, donde hasta hace un momento habían invadido la casa y secuestrado a Hanabi-Hyuga...Ya el Hokage Kakashi había sido avisado de lo ocurrido ya mandado a llamar a los ninjas para el rescate de la Hyuga... Ante el ya estaban cuatro de los ninjas que irían, entre ellos estaban Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, Sai y Nara Shikamaru quien es el lider de la mision ya habían sido informados de cuales eran los acontecimientos se les dio la orden de esperar a última integrante en las puertas de salida del este.

En la habitación de Sakura precisamente en su mente

Sakura:Como que apenas me doy cuenta de dichas Habilidades? Que quieres decir.

?:Ahora no podre decirte.

Sakura:Porque no?

?:Pronto lo Sabrás, solo te dire ten cuidado con mi descendiente, es muy poderoso.

Sakura:Que quieres decir?(Pregunto con una mirada seria)

?:Nos, encontraremos pronto es momento que despiertes...Pronto sabras nuestras raíces y quienes somos.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras el reloj de la torre otra vez empezo a sonar y haciendo que despierte, justo en ese momento ante ella apareció un Ambu con su rostro escondido detrás de una máscara de gato.

.

.

.

Ambu:Haruno Sakura, el Hokage me pidió que le dijera que sale de mision de rescate de Hanabi Hyuga, su equipo la espera en las puertas del este, ellos le daran los detalles de la misión.

Cuando terminó de resivir la información en menos de diez minutos ya estaba en camino a donde la esperaban.

-En el camino recordo las palabras de la mujer, Pronto lo Sabrás, solo te dire ten cuidado con mi descendiente, es muy poderoso..y se pregunto que decir con eso...y porque aparecia despues de dos meses sin escuchar su voz- Dejo sus pensamientos a un lado cuando llego a dónde la esperaban.

Shikamaru:Bien ya estamos todos así que andando.

Todos asistieron y empezaron a correr y saltar de árbol en árbol...Donde Sai la colocaba al tanto de su misión y del secuestro de Hanabi.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la Oficina del Hokage el mismo Ambu que informó a Sakura de la misión estaba frente a Kakashi.

Ambu:Hokage-sama cree que es lo correcto que vallan sólos?

Kakashi:Deberías confiar mas en ellos, Yamato.

haciendo que el ambu se quitara la mascara y mostrara que en efecto era Yamato.

Yamato:Lo hago, pero me preocupan

Kakashi:No tienes porque, son los mejores.-Shikamaru el mejor estratega-Sai un es ambu de raiz-Hinata Taijutsu y capacidad de rastreo mayor a cualquier ninja-Naruto cabeza de chorlito y número uno en sorprender a la gente además de ser Sanin, y Sakura de increible fuerza y ninjutsu Médico otra Sanin...además cuentan con Kurama-Son los mejores.

Yamato:Tiene razón Kakashi-sama.

Kakashi:es bueno que lo comprendas, ahora puedes ir a descansar.

Yamato:Si

Por otra parte Hinata encontró el rastro de su hermana en direccion de la frontera de la aldea de konoha al este del país de fuego y la aldea de la aldea oculta entre las Nubes.  
Todos seguian las indicaciones de ella.

Mientras tanto Kurama que estaba dentro de Naruto estaba muy incómodo y a la vez se sentía algo intranquilo, la razón era Sakura, tenía un estraño presentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir, y podría causar que se alejara de todos...no tenia razon para sentirse así, pero así se sentía.

* * *

 **Hola a todos espero este capitulo sea de su agrado gracias por el apoyo que eh recibido...espero les guste y mientras mas Reviews mas animo me dan para continuar.**


	6. Capitulo VI Conociendo al enemigo

**Hola! Aquí con un nuevo capitulo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya Sai le había puesto al tanto de la misión, y mientras seguían las indicaciones de Hinata, y continuaban saltando de árbol en árbol... iba recordando los sucesos de hace dos meses.

 **Flash back**

Después de haber dormido en los brazos de Kurama, cuando despertó era aproximadamente las 10 de la mañana, era la primera vez que se quedaba dormida y mas a un en brazos de un hombre, mejor dicho, de un demonio, pero la verdad era que se sentía muy a gusto con él.

En el momento que abrió los ojos lo encontró viéndola fijamente, lo único que pudo hacer fue verlo directamente a esos color rojo fuego como la sangre, lo primero que vio fue una mezcla de duda y perturbación, pero viéndolo detenidamente descubrió un gran vacío y gran soledad, algo parecida a la de Naruto en los momentos que lo vio tan roto, tan destruido.

Por alguna extraña razón le dieron ganas de abrazarlo y eso fue lo que hizo, era algo que sin darse cuenta ambos necesitaban, después de ese abrazo el la acompaño a casa lo invito a pasar, y además donde se enteró por medio de una nota que sus padres habían decidido irse de viaje una segunda Luna de miel por tiempo indefinido ya que irían a la capital del fuego y otras Capitales... preparo un desayuno casi almuerzo para ambos comieron en un silencio muy agradable... al terminar kurama se fue, no sin antes recordarle la promesa hecha, dejándola sola y con una extraña sensación de que algo le faltaba, después de ahí todo el día paso realmente rápido, no había pensado ni en Naruto ni en lo ocurrido ese día.

Al otro día después de salir de su turno del hospital de Konoha, al pasar justo en frente de la plaza principal se encontró con la peor escena que pudo haber visto, Naruto y Hinata besándose y tocándose por suerte pudo irse sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de su presencia, ese día lloro sin control en su cuarto, sola y abandonada como se sentía.

Al siguiente día cuando salía del hospital se sintió observada, aunque no le presto mucha atención y siguió de largo camino a la cascada que estaba en el bosque, cuando estaba en medio del bosque... Ya creo que puedes salir le dijo...de un momento a otro frente a ella apareció su perseguidor, como sabías que te venía siguiendo...Soy ninja Kurama-kun, pero la pregunta aquí es que haces siguiéndome?

Kurama: Simplemente porque no tengo nada que hacer y como el mocoso esta ocupado y no tengo mas amigos a parte de ti pues vine a verte.

Sakura: Mmmmm ok si es así. (Dijo mientras seguía caminando rumbo a la cascada, siendo seguida por Kyu-kun) pero la próxima puedes acercarte en vez de seguirme, lo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

El no dijo nada solo la siguió al llegar, ella se empezó a desvestir ante la mirada de el que estaba mas rojo que un tomate, que lo veía con una gran sonrisa por el estado en el que estaba jamás pensó que el pudiera estar tan rojo por los cielos el era un demonio, ni en sus mas locos sueños sucedía algo así, cuando terminó de desvestirse quedó con un short negro tipo lycra y un top rojo, ya cambiada se metió al agua de un salto, ahí lo invitó a meterse con ella al principio se negó, pero a Haruno Sakura no se le ganaba tan fácilmente, así que aprovechando que el estaba cerca de la orilla del río cuidando su ropa, se acercó a el levantando su mano que el tomo para ayudarla a Salir, pero ella haciendo gala de su descomunal fuerza tiro del y lo lanzó a la mitad del río, al voltear al lugar y no verlo, creyó que se estaba ahogando, inmediatamente se acercó nadando pero nada que lo encontraba sintió un escalofrío, recorrer su espalda, y al dar media vuelta se lo encontró con la cabeza gacha todo empapado y la franela se le pegaba al cuerpo como segunda piel, pensó que estaría molesto y mas aun cuando alzó la cabeza y pudo ver sus ojos brillaban con un deje de maldad, y mas cuando con una voz gruesa y fuerte le dijo: Huye... sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a nadar a la orilla siendo seguida por el, se sentía asechada como una presa que estaban a punto de comer, cuando estaba por llegar a la orilla el halo de ella hacia lo profundo del río donde sin saber como ambos empezaron a jugar como dos niños pequeños y así pasaron el restó de la tarde juntos.

Desde ese día, el siempre la seguía a la misma hora, otras veces en las noches se veían y terminaban pasando un rato agradable juntos, ya sea que el la ayudará a entrenar, o que caminaran por el bosque, o por la pradera, o vieran las estrellas, su amistad en ese tiempo creció mucho, claro sin que ninguno de Konoha los viera juntos, era su secreto, Cada uno aprendió mucho del otro. Ella sabía que el motivo por el cual todos los días se veían era porque Naruto y Hinata estaban juntos eso fue lo que le dijo el.

Casi no veía a sus amigos y a Naruto lo veía ya sea de lejos cuando iba de la mano de Hinata o en las únicas tres veces que solo se saludaban y despedían, Kurama-kun era el único que sabia de sus sentimientos y la consolaba los días qué estaba mal. Después de tanto tiempo apenas hasta hora venía a tener otra misión con Naruto, además que con su amable novia Hinata.

Y en todo ese tiempo no volvió a escuchar la voz de esa extraña mujer que aparecía en sus sueños hasta ese día.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que los demás iban mucho más adelante que ella, ya casi no se podían ni ver el único que pareció darse cuenta de su retraso fue Sai quien la despertó, de sus pensamientos.

Sai: Que es lo que te sucede? Estas muy distraída Fea.

Por alguna extraña razón no le importo que Sai la llamara así. Solo dijo: Nada.

Sai: Lo amas! (no era una pregunta era una afirmación)

Esto causo un simple sobre salto en ella que trato de disimular, pero no paso desapercibida ya que el se dio cuenta...-no se de que hablas fue su respuesta.

-No eres nada tonta Sakura, y se perfectamente que amas a Naruto, aunque lo trates de negar le dijo... Tratando de ver si mostraba alguna seña de que lo que decía le afectaba, pero esta vez no causo ningún efecto en ella.

-Me preocupo por el al igual que ustedes, eso es todo, le dijo...- como si nada, mientras tenia un semblante sereno.

-Sabes que no lo has negado lo que me da a entender que lo que digo es verdad estas enamorada del.

-Que te hace pensar tal cosa? Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez el hecho de que desde hace dos meses no los eh visto juntos... Ambos han cambiado ya no son los mismos y de los dos tu eres la que mas ah demostrado ese cambio, la verdad imagino que es por la relación de Naruto, le dijo.

-Así que imaginas que ese es el motivo, pero a veces nos toca cambiar, y te equivocas este corazón ya me fue devuelto y no pertenece a nadie que no sea yo, le dice con una gran sonrisa.

-Aunque lo niegues se que tengo razón, un consejo Sakura no te mientas a ti misma...le dice con una sonrisa.

-No, lo hago le dice...«pero en realidad es la verdad lo amo, lo se pero aparte de Kurama-kun y yo nadie mas tiene porque saberlo»

-Otro consejo pon mas atención a la misión, y no te distraigas, dice... empezando a saltar aun mas rápido.

-Eso lo se le grita. Ya que iba aun mas adelante que ella, empezando a saltar mas rápido para alcanzar a los demás.

Cuando llegan con los demás, por un momento cuando Naruto la voltio a ver sintió que quien en realidad la veía era Kurama... aunque sólo fue una fracción de segundo, con tan solo mirarla su corazón empezó a latir de una manera desbocada que estaba segura que hasta Sai que era el que mas cerca estaba podría notarlo, lo único bueno que por lo que estaba oscuro no se vería su Sonrojo, aunque para Sai pasó desapercibido.

Para Naruto que sin que nadie lo notará la miraba, hacía que se preguntara porque el sonrojo y porque estaba tan cerca de Sai o de que se habían quedado hablando hasta hace unos momentos, pensando que ésos dos se traían algo, acaso estaban saliendo y por eso no la había visto tanto esos dos meses, acaso le estaban ocultando su relación... Esto causó que su rostro mostrará enfado...Causando que Kurama dentro del se riera a Carcajadas.

-De que te ríes, perro apestoso? Pregunto cabreado.

-De tus pensamientos tan estúpidos, le respondió con superioridad... dime mocoso acaso son celos lo que sientes?

-Claro que no respondió aun mas molesto.

-Si aja y yo me chupo el dedo. Estas Celoso, estas celoso, estas celoso, empezó canturrear dentro de la mente del.

-Claro que no volvió a gritar, pero no causó ningún efecto en el Kyuby que se burlaba del. Hasta que al final le dijo que solo no le parecía justo que si eran amigos no deberían guardarle esos secretos, le dijo.

-Kurama al ver la sinceridad de sus palabras y sintiéndose mal porque el también le ocultaba un secreto decidió dejarlo de molestar, pero antes le dijo:Su sonrojo fue después de verte a Ti, así que déjate de idioteces y preocuparte por ello, y espabila que estas en una misión... protegela. Fue lo último que escucho Naruto del Kyuby.

Shikamaru que al notar como iban las cosas entre Naruto y Sakura pensaba que esta misión sería aun mas complicada...Aunque lo único bueno era que Hinata solo se concentraba en rescatar a su hermana y no de se percataba de las miradas que le daba el baka a la medico.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por otra parte en lo alto de una montaña dentro de una cueva de donde se podía ver por un hoyo el cielo totalmente estrellado, en una esquina se podía apreciar a una chica amarrada siendo vista por un encapuchado.

-Donde estoy, se preguntaba la chica mientras se iba despertando, viéndose así misma amarrada y justo al frente de ella aun tipo raro encapuchado con una túnica Blanca, quien la observaba con una sonrisa amable, lo que la desconcertó.

-Ya ah despertado mi Lady! Me doy cuenta que es fuerte ya que la droga que le eh dado debía tenerla dormida por dos días dijo el encapuchado.

-Donde estoy? Pregunto demandante, además que quieres hacer conmigo «sera que viene por mis ojos se preguntaba así misma».

-No temas mi Lady, no te are daño y no quiero tus ojos Hanabi-sama.

Ella se había sorprendido «acaso el sabía leer la mente o a caso era un jutsu»

-Tampoco se leer la mente ni es ningún jutsu Hanabi-sama, mientras se inclinaba ante ella y le retiraba él cabello de la cara.

-Si no sabes leer la mente como sabes mis pensamientos pregunto con voz suave y analizando sus movimientos y lo que decía.

-No es tan difícil saber lo que piensa Hanabi-sama, aunque es de admirar que no haya perdido la calma, le dice con una sonrisa.

-Para eso fui entrenada dijo con orgullo y altanería.

-Jajaja! Me sorprende tanto orgullo aunque viniendo de la familia Hyuga no me sorprende.

-Así es mi familia, es una de las mejores... Entonces porque me secuestraste y quien eres tu? Preguntó.

-Usted solo es mi Carnada, mi lady... Y yo soy el que hará realidad la meta de mi ante-pasado, mejor dicho nuestros antepasados.

-Acaso Eres un Hyuga? pregunto con verdadera curiosidad y tratando de recordar a ver si lo había visto antes, pero no recordaba haberlo visto...Y cómo que carnada?

-Pregunta demasiado mi Lady le dijo mientras aun agachado mostraba el Byakugan... causando que Hanabi se sorprendiera ya que no solo tenía el Byakugan también poseía el Sharingan en su segunda etapa.

-Como es posible pregunto con horror Hanabi.

-Se refiere a mis ojos tal vez porque soy el tercer hijo del hermano del Sabio de los dos Caminos dijo con autosuficiencia y una sonrisa ladeada.

Antes de que ella volviera a hablar siquiera , utilizo sus ojos para dormirla y lo último que escucho del antes de caer inconsciente fue: usted es mi carnada para traer a la princesa de la luna, Hinata-sama.

Después de dormir a la chica, se levantó de donde estaba y se coloco justo en medio de una estrella de seis picos con un circulo alrededor de cada punta , y empezó a concentrar Chacra y hacer movimientos muy rápidos con las manos logrando que la estrella brillará y se elevara hasta su cintura y empezará a girar, cuando terminó de hacer sus movimientos de mano la estrella regreso al suelo como en un principio, al inclinarse y colocar su mano izquierda en el piso, de cada picó de la estrella empezó a salir una columna de luz y empezaron aparecer seis clones de si mismo, pero a diferencia de otros clones estos tenían pensamientos propios y oscuros con cuerpos sólidos, que le tenían lealtad.

-Es hora de que este mundo desaparezca dijo con maldad a sus contra partes...Quienes solo mostraron una sonrisa llena de maldad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En la aldea de la hoja, precisamente en el hospital en la oficina de la directora. Que contaba con un escritorio cerca de la ventana habiendo una silla situada en medio y dos mas al frente del escritorio Tsunade estaba borracha y seguía bebiendo, cuando de repente la botella de ron que tenía en su mano izquierda se partió derramando todo el líquido encima de ella misma, y sin saber porque su corazón se contrajo tenía un mal presentimiento... estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos, Que se sobre salto, cuando Shizune entro sin aviso azotando la puerta.

-Porque demonios entras así Shizune le dijo con voz fuerte y demandante.

-Este pues vera Tsunade-sama venía a informarle de la misión de rescate de Hanabi-san...le dijo con nerviosismo mientras soltaba a ton-ton y lo dejaba en el pisó.

-Siéntate y dime quiénes fueron en su rescate? Pregunto mientras se levantaba del sillón donde estaba sentada e iba a sentarse detrás de su escritorio.

-Fueron el equipo siete con Hinata y Shikamaru dijo...Kakashi envió a un gran equipo, gracias Shizune ahora retírate hablaremos luego...-Claro Tsunade-sama le dijo mientras hacía una reverencia y se fue dejando a ton-ton.

Espero que este mal presentimiento no tenga nada que ver con Sakura o Naruto susurro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya el equipo acababa de llegar a la frontera estaban reunidos todos en forma de círculo para recibir instrucciones de Shikamaru, cuando sin previo aviso sintieron una bola de energía que venía hacia ellos así que para evitarla dieron un gran salto que impulsaron con Chakra. Alejándose del lugar donde estaban y donde por el tamaño del cráter que quedo se salvaron, de pronto en medio de dicho cráter elevado del suelo apareció un encapuchado.

-Quien eres tu dijo Naruto...el encapuchado solo lo ignoró y desapareció todos trataban de ubicarlo y cuando lo hicieron estaba frente a Hinata.

-Hime-sama se casaría conmigo le pidió el encapuchado a Hinata en un principio todos quedamos impactados...-Que, que gritaron todos,...totalmente sorprendidos y dejando a Hinata impactada y sin habla aunque no fue necesario ya que Naruto dijo: De eso nada Hina-chan es mi novia y de un movimiento apareció con un rasengan en la mano junto al encapuchado que lo esquivo perfectamente, sin saber como aparecieron cuatro clones del encapuchado que empezaron a pelear con el equipo, Naruto tenía una pelea sin tregua con el encapuchado que le pidió a su novia que se casarán, Shikamaru con otro encapuchado que maneja el rayo, Sai peleaba con un encapuchado que maneja el agua, Hinata con un encapuchado que maneja la tierra y el taijutsu y Sakura un encapuchado que maneja el hielo.

* * *

Espero les guste.


	7. Capitulo VII Batalla y Leyenda

Capitulo: VII Batalla Perdida y Leyenda del Bosque Luna Plateada

.

.

.

Naruto estaba peleando y dando todo de sí contra el encapuchado además como se atrevía a pedirle a Hinata que se casarán, el había prometido que la protegeria y eso iba hacer.

A unos metros mas alejados se encontraba Sakura peleando con una de las copias del encapuchado la verdad no estaba muy concentrada en su batalla, desde donde andaba podia ver como Naruto peleaba con su contrincante, sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho al verlo pelear y por culpa de su descuido su contrincante le dio un puño muy certero enviandola contra unos árboles y derribandolos en el proceso, todos sus amigos al ver lo que sucedia intentaron llegar a ella pero no podían ni acercarse, Kurama que seguía dentro de Naruto estaba intranquilo así que le pidió a su Jinjuriki que lo dejara salir para auxiliarla, el lo invocó en el momento que el encapuchado iba a darle el golpe de gracia a la medico, el Kyubi estaba delante del en su forma de zorro deteniendo el ataque con una de sus colas.

El Kyubi dijo el encapuchado... se había impactado jamás penso que el zorro de nueve colas fuera aparecer y si que menos a proteger a una simple mortal...Kurama que sin prestar mucha atención a como lo habían llamado voltio su mirada a la chica que estaba totalmente inconciente a unos metros del con su cuerpo ensangrentado y muchos cortes, al ver a su Sakura así se cabreo y volteó su mirada fria y con ojos color sangre, ante el sujeto frente a el cabreado por lo que hizo su Chakra empezó a elevarse por encima de todos los presentes y sin que ninguno pudiera dar crédito a lo que veía, con una de sus colas de Chakra puro, envolvio a Sakura y la elevo colocando la con sumo cuidado en las raíces de un árbol, todos saliendo de su Shock continuaron con sus batallas sin darse cuenta que Sakura era envuelta en el Chakra de Kurama y siendo Curada con el, ya que lo absorbió inconscientemente.

Todos peleaban y daban todo de si pero los encapuchados eran muy buenos así que sin que pudieran hacer mucho, no se dieron cuenta pero el encapuchado que peleaba contra Naruto había absorbido mita del Chakra del, ocasionando que Kurama regresara dentro de su portador y Naruto tuviera que encargarse de Dos encapuchados que no le dejaban ni respirar, Hinata al ver lo que sucedia decidió hablar con su contrincante.

-Si, yo acepto casarme contigo los dejaras, pregunto Hinata...Logrando captar la atención de su atacante, Si es su deseo mi princesa con mucho gusto así lo haré, Pero solo seria esta vez respondió el...Al ver como a lo lejos Naruto caía inconsciente y sin Chakra gracias a sus ojos, no se le ocurrió otra cosa mas que aceptar.

Shikamaru al ver que su contrincante se detenía y desaparecía empezó a buscarlo pero al no notar nada y ver que los encapuchados que estaban peleando con Naruto también habían desaparecido fue hasta el y Sakura, al pasar tres minutos Sai llego a su lado.

-Como estan pregunto Sai al estar cerca...Sakura esta bien no se como pero no tiene ni una herida esta totalmente sana, pero por el contrario a Naruto le han absorbido todo el Chakra y tiene algunos huesos rotos y fiebre, ademas no soy medico pero juraría que su brazo es el causante de dicha fiebre y lo pálido que esta dijo mientras agarraba a Naruto y lo montaba con cuidado en su espalda y Sai alzaba a Sakura.

-Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí y llevar los a un lugar seguro dijo Shikamaru...-Entendido dijo Sai...-Hinata fue ella cierto pregunto Shikamaru...-Así es yo era el más cercano y escuche como aceptaba casarse con el solo para que nos dejará...-Como imaginé susurro Shikamaru.

Mientras hablaban habían caminado bastante, Sai había enviado a una de sus aves de tinta a buscar un lugar seguro al encontrarlo le aviso que al este de donde estaban había una cueva, Sai hizo unos sellos e invocó un aguila grande que los llevo al lugar notaron que la cueva era profunda y al hacer una pequeña revisión y notar que el lugar era seguro decidieron dejar los cuerpos de sus amigos sobre unas mantas que Shikamaru tenía en un rollo, y prender una pequeña fogata. Al ver que Naruto empezaba a delirar y la fiebre aumentaba y sin saber que hacer decidieron despertar a la medico.

-Sakura-san, Sakura-san despierte por favor decía Sai... al sentir como alguien la llamaba poco a poco se empieza a despertar, - que sucede dijo colocando su mano en su cabeza ya que tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero al recordar lo sucedido se levantó de golpe viendo a su alrededor y al notar que estaban en una cueva y a Naruto a unos metros delirando no lo penso dos veces y empezó a ejercer su jutsu medico, mientras era observada por los chicos, al notar que faltaba alguien no dudo en preguntar por Hinata, al recibir la respuesta de Shikamaru se sintió culpable «Que estupida eh sido, por mi culpa se la han llevado, el no me perdonara,...-No te culpes, solo no querías que lo hirieran dijo la voz dentro de su mente,...-Aun así no tengo perdón» seguía curando a Naruto y se dio cuenta lo mal que estaba, necesitaba reestablecer su Chakra y algunos huesos rotos los que tenia.

-Sakura la llamo Shikamaru... Logrando que alzara la vista ante el pero que aun así no dejara su labor, -Dime pregunto ella...Sai y yo iremos a investigar crees que podras cuidar del mientras regresamos,...-Si fue su única respuesta...mientras ella continúaba con su labor.

.

.

.

Ellos salieron de la cueva después de una hora de saltar de árbol en árbol llegaron a un pueblo llamado el paso de la luna.

-Que hacen tan tarde en este pueblo tan alejado dos ninjas pregunto un señor mayor de baja estatura y gordo,..-Lamentamos las molestias solo estamos de paso respondió Sai,..-No es ninguna molestia respondió solo que esta tarde y en estas fechas siempre nieva con fuerza, por cierto mi nombre es Yosuke dijo el señor...-Mucho gusto dijeron ambos ninjas, y se presentaron.

-Y diganme que hacen por aca dos ninjas como ustedes, pregunto el señor Yosuke.

-Solo estamos de paso respondio Sai.

-Oh ya veo, si es así pues sean bienvenidos, dijo Yosuke.

-Gracias, pero como dijo mi compañero solo estamos de paso dijo Shikamaru.

-De eso nada, se aproxima una tormenta de nieve y no puedo dejar a dos chicos, que se vayan por ahí solos sin importar si son ninjas o no lo sean, me preocuparía dijo Yosuke.

Ni siquiera dejo que ellos respondieran y los llevo dentro de la aldea, y como si el tiempo estuviera a favor del señor Yosuke, empezó a nevar, logrando que los chicos tuvieran que ir a casa del Señor que era muy amable.

.

.

.

En la cueva donde se encontraban el resto del equipo 7, Sakura ya habia terminado de curar a Naruto y al notar la ráfaga de aire frio que casi apaga la fogata, se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva donde pudo notar como caía la nieve fuertemente, «Espero que los chicos estén bien» pensaba con preocupación, al ver como el aire Helado empezaba a entrar a la cueva, uso su descomunal Fuerza y con un solo golpe logró que la entrada a la cueva quedara sellada con rocas, luego se dirigió a colocar un poco más de leña al fuego, pudo notar como Naruto temblaba, así que saco una sábana de un pergamino, mientras lo abrigaba pudo notar como que la fiebre había sedido, pero ahora estaba helado.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de que entrará en calor pero no se le ocurria nada, «porque no le das calor con tu cuerpo» dijo la mujer en su mente...«Estas loca» grito en su mente, pero totalmente roja de vergüenza...«Oh valla, no se supone que eres doctora, O es que quieres que muera de ipotermia» dijo con una sonrisa divertida la mujer...«Maldicion tienes razón, lo hare pero vete de mi mente» dijo Sakura...«Sabes, que no me puedo ir, pero te dare privacidad» Dijo mientras se iba a los recuerdos de Sakura.

Mientras Sakura empezó a desvestirse quedando en sosten y una pantis, se metio con Naruto bajo las sabanas y lo desvistio quedando el en boxer, mientras lo abrazaba y le daba calor con su cuerpo se fue quedando dormida.

 **Mente de Naruto**

Hasta hace poco sentía que estaba en un caldero del infierno, luego sentía que estaba en el polo norte, pero ahora sentía una extraña sensación de calidez con un olor a Cerezos.

Poco a poco se fue despertando, no reconocía donde andaba, al recordar lo que había sucedido trato de moverse pero no pudo sentía un peso extra en la parte derecha que lo inmovilizaba al voltear a ver pudo notar como su mejor amiga dormía como si fuera un ángel, lo que lo sorprendio y logró un inmenso Sonrojo en el al verla tan cerca y desnuda.

Descubrir que estaba desnuda lo dejo totalmente sorprendido y mas aún al darse cuenta que el también lo estaba,«Acaso el había hecho algo y no se acordaba» era lo que se preguntaba.

Lo asusto ver como ella se despertaba y se iba incorporando para verlo quedando sus rostros uno muy cerca al otro.

.

.

.

Mientras en el pueblo los chicos ya estaban en la casa del Señor Yosuke, tomando Chocolate caliente.

-Digame señor porque ese bosque que se ve a lo lejos, aun conserva su color verde de los árboles pregunto Sai mientras veia con mucho interés por la ventana de la casa.

-Veras se debe a que es el bosque de la luna plateada, contestó el señor sonriendo.

-Bosque luna plateada pregunto con un matiz de interés Shikamaru.

-Si la leyenda dice que ese bosque es mágico, dice Yosuke

-Magico pregunto Sai sorprendido mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca a la ventana...Incluso obtuvo un poco la atención de Shikamaru que estaba sentado en un mueble.

-Siglos atrás la Princesa de la luna Serenity se enamoró de un hombre de la tierra pero no era un terrícola común y corriente ese hombre el Príncipe de la Tierra, Emdinion ambos se conocieron en una ocasión que los pobladores del reino lunar por orden de la Reina enviaron invitación a los Reyes de la Tierra para una fiesta de Disfraces, que se realizaría en Milenio de Plata ambos se conocieron ahí y quedaron perdidamente Enamorados uno del otro pero este amor no podría darse...-Etto que tiene que ver esa historia con ese Bosque, interrumpió Sai al señor Yosuke.

-Escucha y no interrumpas sino, no podrás comprender lo importante que es nuestro amado Bosque para los habitantes de este pueblo.

-Si señor, dijo Sai al ver lo Serio que se veía su anfitrión.

-Como decía: Su amor era imposible, pero aun así tan fuertes eran sus sentimientos que la Princesa decidida a luchar por su amor decidió romper las reglas de la luna y la hermosa tierra que siempre admiraba, y con ayuda de sus ocho guardianas, las princesas de otros planetas Creo con sus poderes Unidos, un portal especial que mantenía la Luna y la Tierra unidas, y a pesar de que ambos principes lograron encontrarse varias veces a escondidas, llego un Día que Un Ser malvado hambriento de poder destruyó todo Milenio de Plata y con ello a todos sus habitantes y muchos guerreros que fueron guiados por Emdinion, pero en su último aliento de Vida Serenity sello ese mal, y purifico la energía maligna de todos los caballeros oscuros...Culminó de contar la historia el señor Yosuke.

-Que historia de amor muy triste susurro Sai.

-Significa acaso que ese portal que une a la Tierra y La Luna se encuentra en ese bosque pregunto Shikamaru, con mucho interes.

-Así es,el portal se encuentra ahí, justo en medio del bosque hay un lago se dice que justo cuando la luna plateada esta en el punto indicado su reflejo causa un espejismo que te permite que el portal sea abierto, que solo aquellos elegidos o descendientes de la Princesa moon y Príncipe Emdinion pueden utilizar...terminó de decir el señor Yosuke.

-Quiere decir que cualquier ser Humano no podría usarlo, pregunto Sai.

-Si, así es respondio el señor con una sonrisa.

-Creo que debemos investigar el bosque, le dijo Shikamaru a Sai, «Tal vez ese sea el lugar donde se esconde ese sujeto que se llevo a Hanabi y Hinata» pensaba.

-Tienes razón iba a decir Sai pero fue interrumpido.

-Yo como ustedes no lo haría, dijo el señor mientras removia la madera de la chimenea.

-Porque pregunto Shikamaru con mirada sería mientras observaba cada movimiento del Señor.

-Como dije antes solo los elegidos o descendientes de los principes pueden pasar.

-Pero dijo que los Príncipes murieron, además solo echaremos un vistazo, dijo Sai

-Es cierto fue lo que dije, pero aun existen los elegidos o aquellos que realmente se aman como los Príncipes y pueden pasar.

-Quiere decir algo más... dijo Shikamaru.

-No podréis pasar la barrera que protege el bosque, y si por algun caso la pasáis no volveran a Salir de ahí e igualmente no podrían ni llegar al lago, el bosque absorberia todo su Chacra y en el proceso su vida, dice Yosuke.

-Porque nos dice todo esto pregunto Shikamaru.

-Son buenos chicos y no es bueno que vallan a Husmear sin antes no ser prevenidos.

-Como sabe todo esto volvió a preguntar Shikamaru.

-Los pobladores de este pueblo somos algunos de las generaciones de nuestros antepasados, del reino Lunar y El Reino terrenal...Esta historia que les eh contado a pasado de generación en generación, y aunque somos parte de los elegidos ni nosotros entramos al bosque porque no sabemos el camino al lago de Plata y correriamos el riesgo de perdernos y nunca más salir, debido al fuerte Chakra o Energía Natural que alli se encuentra..Si decidi contarles esta Historia es porque últimamente eh sentido malas Fuentes de energía que se acercan a los límites del bosque, y en ustedes percibo paz y tranquilidad terminó de decir el señor Yosuke mientras daba un bostezo demostrando lo cansado que estaba.

Tanto Sai como Shikamaru captaron la información recibida decidieron ir a dormir en unas habitaciones que su anfitrión les habia ofrecido muy amablemente, esperando que Naruto y Sakura estuvieran bien.

.

.

.

 **En la Cueva donde se encontraba el resto del equipo 7**

Sakura ya habia despertado y lo primero que vio fue el inmenso azul de los ojos de Naruto, ambos rostros cerca uno del otro sus alientos casi mezcladose, al recordar que ambos estaban desnudos intento levantarse colocando su mano izquierda en el pecho de su amigo justo en donde palpita su corazón y la otra mano en su costado derecho y ayudándose con sus piernas intento incorporarse pero callo arriba de Naruto y se sorprendió al sentir el latido del corazón de su amigo iba muy rápido igualaba sus propios latidos, se sorprendió más al sentir como justo debajo de su vientre habia algo duro que sabía perfectamente lo que era, y mas como al moverse un poco lo sintió vibrar, lo que le Causo una enorme necesidad y vacio en su interior.

Al verla arriba de mi sonrojada y apenada, no mas que yo cabe decir me hizo sentir ganas de Sentirla mia extrecharla su solo toque me encendía, lograba que olvidara donde estaba que hacia o quien era yo, eran los pensamientos de Naruto.

Sin darse cuenta sus rostros son rojados se fueron acercando y sus labios se juntaron en una danza suave, ese beso no tenía lujuria, Solo amor poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando mientras el poco a poco se iba incorporando quedando sentado y ella arriba del sin nada que los cubra.

Poco a poco se fueron separando quedando sus rostros cerca y sus alientos volviendose uno solo sus miradas cargadas de amor...-Sakura-chan susurro con voz cargada de tanto sentimientos haciendo que de los ojos de ella broten lágrimas...-No, llores sabes que odio verte llorar, Si quieres golpeame pero no llores le susurro mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus manos.

-No seas Baka no te golpeare, si lloro es por lo mucho que extrañe que me llamaras Sakura-chan.

-Jejeje prometo que desde ahora siempre te llamare Sakura-Chan, Mi Sakura-Chan, la flor de cerezo mas hermosa del mundo.

Mientras la abrazaba y le susurraba palabras hermosas al Oído «Si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar» pensaban ambos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aqui con un nuevo capitulo, como os habréis dado cuenta cambie algunas cosas de mi fic, pero pronto entenderán porque lo hice..Sin mas me despedido y espero les guste. besos y abrazos u.u**


	8. Capitulo:VIIINoche de Deseos desatados

**Capitulo:VIII...Noche de Deseos desatados.**

 **.**

 **Advertencia Lemon +18**

 **.**

 **Anterior capítulo**

 **.**

 **Mientras la abrazaba y le susurraba palabras hermosas al Oído «Si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar» pensaban ambos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Deseos desatados**

 **.**

-Mientras la volvía a besar y la abrazaba, poco a poco lo que comenzó con un beso dulce, fue en aumento desbocando todo lo que sentían tantos sentimientos ocultos, mientras el seguía besandola iba acariciando su espalda haciendo estremecer el cuerpo de su amada, quien también quería explorar el cuerpo de su amado lo acariciaba con cariño haciendo que cada rincón del cuerpo de Naruto temblara con su solo toque.

Poco a poco fue bajando de sus labios a su cuello, mientras la iba elevando un poco para que quedara sentada en sus piernas y bajando hasta sus pechos empezó a besarle el seno derecho mientras el izquierdo lo acariciaba con su mano derecha haciendo la estremecer y a la vez que acercará su cuerpo mas hacia el, mientras el la besaba ella lo tocaba con los ojos cerrados queríendo guardar en su memoria que era sentirlo, y tenerlo totalmente suyo, solo de ella.

Los besos y caricias fueron en aumento, Naruto poco a poco la fue recostando en el piso lleno de mantas, mientras que con sus mano se mantenía un poco elevado para ver a su mujer, su Sakura-chan toda sonrosada y estaba casi desnuda si no fuera por esa diminuta prenda que cubría su tesoro mas preciado, podría apreciarla completamente como vino al mundo, a su parecer estaba simplemente hermosa.

-No me mires asi, susurro mientras se abrazaba así misma, tratando de esconder su pena.

-No, encuentro otra manera más de admirar a mi Flor mas preciada, susurro mientras se inclina a darle un beso en la boca, en los ojos, en el cuello en el nacimiento de sus pechos en su abdomen mientras poco a poco va bajando la última prenda de su amada, donde su mirada queda admirando la flor que allí se encuentra, al sentirse observada hace aden de cerrar sus piernas pero el lo impide colocando su mano entre ambas piernas siente como su amiga se tensa así que empieza acariciar su pierna mientras le va acariciando hasta que ella se relaja poco a poco.

-No temas Sakura-chan, susurro mientras va besando la en su vientre y empieza acercarse hasta su zona íntima, justo al llegar ahí ve como esta humedad y se acerca para saborear ese líquido que sale de su mujer...Eres Deliciosa le susurra antes de volver a probar a su chica, al sentir lo mucho que le gusta lo que Naruto le hace, se arquea mas hacia el y con sus manos lo agarra del manto de cabellos dorados tratando de que se quede justo en medio de sus piernas, el la lamia mientras le metia dos dedos dentro de su cavidad algunas veces lento otras rápido, justo estaba por llegar al orgasmo cuando Naruto se detiene dejando la frustrada...

-Porque te has detenido pregunto toda sonrojada y sudorosa mientras temblaba pero de frustración.

-Shu, confia en mi le susurro en el oído mordiendo le el lobulo de la oreja mientras iba colocando se justo en medio de sus piernas y empezaba a bajar sus besos y mordidas leves hasta su cuello, Excitando mas aun a Sakura...Luego subio su rostro frente al de ella donde unos ojos azules tan profundo como el mismo mar y unos ojos verdes como el Jade, mirandose con un inmenso amor, quedan do sus labios muy cercas pero sin llegar a tocarse mientras sus alientos se volvían uno solo, y sus intimidades muy cercas, las manos se encuentran tocando el duro miembro de el, ahora es ella quien le produce suspiros de placer a él, al masajear su virilidad, Naruto apoyándose con sus brazos para no lastimarla, vuelve acercarse a su oído, y comienza a morder su lóbulo y entre mordida y mordida, le susurra- te amo- a lo que ella le contesta - y yo a ti- poco a poco las caricias se hacen más presentes, cada vez sienten más necesidad de ser uno, y así con una mirada se indican que ya es tiempo, y ella con la mano, coloca su miembro en la entrada de ella para guiarlo, el rubio comienza a meterlo, lo hace con sumo cuidado tratando de provocarle el menor dolor posible en Su Sakura-chan, en su amada y mas preciada Flor de Cerezo... el poco a poco empezó a penetrarla, ella al sentir como el grande y duro miembro de su amante entra y se topa con la barrera que indica su pureza y comienza a romperla, siente dolor, inconscientemente, clava las uñas en la espalda de aquel hombre que tanto la ama, el al sentir como su Sakura se queja un poco por el dolor se detiene...-Te encuentras bien? le pregunta con voz cargada de deseo o prefieres parar...Al ver la preocupación reflejada en su amante pudo notar como seguía siendo el mismo Naruto preocupado por el bienestar de ella. Con la cabeza nego, haciendo creer a que le dolía y debían parar, empezando a retirarse poco a poco de su cuerpo, estaba por terminar de salir de ella, cuando fue detenido por las piernas de Sakura que las había utilizado para abrazarlo y que no terminara de salir de ella, estaba a punto de replicar por que lo detenía pero ella fue mas rápida y hablo primero: Yo te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma y quiero ser tuya para siempre susurro...El al comprender sus palabras le susurro y yo Tuyo eternamente y de un solo empujón se llevo toda su inocencia y la convirtió en mujer, su mujer... poco a poco el dolor que hasta hace unos momentos tenia, se fue transformando en placer, con cada embestida la lleva a las estrellas y siguiendo hasta que ambos fueron uno con el universo, dejando toda su esencia dentro de ella, poco a poco salió de ella, después el la cubrió de besos y caricias por todo el cuerpo, y siguió besándola mientras la acercaba hacia él, cubriéndola con una sabana cercana, ella se acurruco en su pecho y antes de que ella se quedara dormida completamente le prometió estar juntos y que luego terminaria con Hinata, abrazada por esos brazos que tanto había añorado desde hace algunos meses, mientras él la observaba mientras dormía, veía que hermosa y que su amor por ella crecía a cada instante, con esa hermosa visión, fue cerrando sus ojos poco a poco hasta que Morfeo se apodero de él.

* * *

Sueño de Sakura

Después de dormirse apareció en el mismo lugar en ruinas donde estaba el Castillo destruido y donde estaba el extraño reloj detenido, y que solo marcaba la hora cuando ella salía de sus sueños o pensamientos.

-Te divertiste? Pregunto la mujer que estaba dentro de ella.

Sakura al recordar lo que había sucedido con Naruto, enrojecio totalmente al pensar en que esa extraña mujer hubiera visto lo que sucedió entre ellos.

-De que hablas? pregunto Sakura haciendose la desentendida disimulando el sonrojo.

-Oh valla ya tan rápido lo olvidaste! De eso hablo dijo señalando aun lado de Sakura donde apareció un pequeño manantial que elevó el agua y empezaron a pasar imágenes de todo lo que hizo con Naruto, logrando que se sonrojara mas y pareciera un tomate andante.

-jajaja reía con sarcasmo la mujer, realmente los tiempos de ahora no son como los de antes ve que acostarte con tu mejor amigo y que además tiene novia...

-Callate le grito molesta Sakura, yo "hice el amor" con el, y aunque tenga novia el me Ama a mi solo a mi y el prometió que la dejaría.

Se que el cumple lo que promete dijo la mujer, te dire algo que debes tener en cuenta, El es un hombre que tiene novia y aunque te ame a ti, tu te has convertido en su amante.

-Lo se pero confío en su palabra y se que lástimaremos a Hinata, pero sufrira mas si cree que el la amara algun día, y ya que nuestro amor es mutuo y correspondido quiero luchar por el..dijo con una mirada muy decidida.

-Si es así no dire nada encontra de que luches por que ambos estén juntos, después de todo eh visto como te ve! dijo la mujer, una advertencia mi descendiente quiere casarse con la que cree es la princesa mas poderosa solo para luego robar su poder.

-Quieres decir que luego que se case con Hinata la matará? Pregunto Sakura.

-No, quiero decir que la matará antes si se da cuenta que la princesita Hyuga no es la princesa que el busca dijo la mujer...Sakura estaba por preguntarle a la extraña mujer como sabia eso pero, despertó antes de terminar de siquiera preguntar,«Quien era la verdadera princesa o como sabia que Hinata no lo era».

Al ver al rededor de donde estaba se dio cuenta que estaba siendo abrazada posesivamente por Naruto que dormía con una sonrisa, al verle tan tranquilo le dio ganas de acariciarlo, y poco a poco le empezó a acariciar el manto de cabello dorado...«Olvidando la conversación que tuvo con la mujer dentro de si misma».

* * *

Mientras tanto dentro de los sueños de Naruto.

Estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados, bajo de un árbol de cerezos que le daba sombra del sol que hacia, ubicado en un hermoso campo de flores...-Disfrutaste mucho? pregunto con una sonrisa burlona Kurama que estaba en su forma normal pero en estatura parecida a la de Akamaru.

-Mucho, dijo Naruto realmente jamás pense que esto llegaría a suceder...mientras abria sus ojos para ver a Kurama

-Te dije que ella te amaba! Dice Kurama mientras se sienta bajo la sombra del árbol quedando de frente a Naruto.

-Lo se! Pero temo que mi felicidad sea efímera susurro Naruto mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentado.

-Yo no soy experto en relaciones humanas, pero te aconsejo que no la hagas sufrir y luches por ella le dice Kurama.

-No la lástimare, se lo prometi a ella que lucharía por nuestro amor y eso hare...Dijo Naruto.

-Tu siempre cumples tus promesas chico y espero que esta no sea la excepción le dice Kurama.

-Veras que cumpliré Datebayo dijo Naruto con una inmensa sonrisa Uzumaki.

-Jajaja, eso espero muchacho, le dijo por cierto creo que es hora de despertar le dice mientras que con una cola le señala a un lado un círculo en el aire hecho de pétalos de Cerezo, donde se puede ver una imagen de Sakura abrazandolo y acariciandolo, que logra que su corazón palpite de una manera desbocada, al ver como su Sakura-chan realmente le amaba

Sakura seguia acariciando a Naruto mientras el poco a poco iba despertando, y aun con su rostro entre los pequeños pechos de ella susurro, -Soy tan feliz... y yo también lo estoy, susurro ella sin parar las caricias...Te amo, Te amo Tanto Sakura-chan dijo mientras alzaba su rostro y tomaba la mano de ella para colocar la en su pecho que palpitaba desenfrenado...Y yo Te Amo a Ti y solamente a Ti Naruto mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

Naruto separando se un poco del beso...-Sakura-chan quiero que me prometas algo susurro.

-Claro que si dime de que se Trata Naruto.

-Que sin importar nada solo me amaras a mi le pidió mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Naruto susurro mientras le acariciaba la cara y pasaba sus dedos por las marcas de bigotes en el rostro del...-Yo Sakura Haruno te prometo a ti Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze que te amare toda mi vida y que este amor no se apagara nunca, y quiero que recuerdes siempre que solo tu eres el dueño de mi Kokoro, susurro con tanto amor en sus palabras que hicieron que, de los hermosos ojos azules que la miraban salieran unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras.

-Sakura-chan, te Amo prometo terminar con Hinata para poder amarnos libremente y poder gritarle al mundo que eres la dueña de todo mi ser, dijo con tanto cariño en sus palabras.

-Y yo Te Amo a ti mi baka, susurro con Cariño.

-Sakura-chan quiero que tengamos diez hijos! Le pidio Naruto.

-Como así estas loco Baka...Dijo un poco molesta y apenada.

-No te gustaría pregunto un poco desilusionado.

-Claro que quiero tener hijos contigo Baka! Dijo roja como un tomate logrando que Naruto se emocionara al escucharla decir que si.

-De veras Sakura-chan? Pregunto curioso mientras se acercaba al rostro de su amada para verla directo a los ojos, quedando muy cerca.

-Si, pero solo será uno susurro ella, no quiero ponerme como una vaca por darte lo que me pides.

-Sakura-chan nunca se vera como una vaca,porque eres la mujer mas bella del mundo susurro logrando que su compañera se sonrojara y lo mirara tiernamente, por el halago.

-Te amo, pero aunque me halagues solo tendremos un hijo, y sera después que nos casemos. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien! Si quiero casarme con mi Sakura-chan, luego te convencere de que tengamos más hijos.

-No, lo haras ya dije no y es mi última palabra dice ella.

-Ok, susurro el pero al menos si tenemos una niña se llamará como tu «Sakura», si pidió.

-No, Otro nombre es mejor además si llegamos a tener un niño como lo llamaríamos? Pregunto curiosa

-Oh, Sakura-chan no mates mis ilusiones.

-No lo hago Baka.

-Ok, Si es niña se puede llamar Hanami o Kasumi.

-Y si es un niño pregunto curiosa.

-Si tengo un niño con mi Sakura-chan quiero que se llame Shinashiku.

-Ya veo entonces ya tenias los nombres de los que serian tus futuros hijos.

-Sólo sin son los hijos que tendre con Sakura-chan de resto no los pondría, dijo con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki.

-Los Tenías pensado solo si son hijos de los dos? Pregunto sorprendida.

-Si, aunque era mi secreto mayor guardado, siempre soñe con formar una familia con mi Sakura-chan.

Dejándola sorprendida...-Entonces lo haremos dijo ella pero luego de que nos casemos y que termines tu relación.

-Lo haremos lo prometo Sakura-chan, y te pedire matrimonio lo juro...Dijo empezando a besarla, lentamente...Entonces podemos ir practicando susurro ella luego de separarse, mientras empezaba acariciar lo y lo jalo del cuello, volviendo a besarse comenzaron de nuevo con caricias besos abrazos y una desenfrenada pasión hicieron el amor cuatro veces más a parte de la que ya habían hecho, haciendo de esa noche una inolvidable, ya que esa noche recorrieron el cuerpo de su amante sin dejar ni un solo pedazo de piel sin ser besado, mordido o lamido dejandose tatuados unos a otros, ambos chicos se amaron como esa noche aprendieron a Amarce.

Ese fue, El recuerdo de una noche de Deseos desatados.

* * *

 **Advertencia:**  
 **Como se prohíben colocar fic con contenido sexuales en Fanfiction, y no se si me bloquen la cuenta les aviso que aquí esta mi enlace a mi página de Fanfic de Facebook.**

 **Anime-FanFiction-148826845285897/**

 **O tambien podran encontrar la Historia en Wapttad mi nombre de perfil arguello06.**

 **Donde publicó mis historias.**


End file.
